Liebe und Angst
by ny26
Summary: Sequel zu „Das Foto“. Phoebe und Paige erfahren, dass Chris ihr Neffe ist. Barbas kommt jedoch zurück, um Chris mit seinen größten Ängsten zu konfrontieren. Können sie ihn retten, bevor es zu spät ist?
1. Tanten

Liebe und Angst

Zusammenfassung: Sequel zu „Das Foto". Phoebe und Paige erfahren, dass Chris ihr Neffe ist. Barbas kommt jedoch zurück, um Chris mit seinen größten Ängsten zu konfrontieren. Können sie ihn retten, bevor es zu spät ist?

* * *

Kapitel 1: Tanten

Chris warf sich unruhig auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer umher. Er hatte einen Alptraum von dem Tag, an dem seine Mutter gestorben war. Er konnte ihr wunderschönes Gesicht genau vor sich sehen, während sie versuchte stark zu bleiben und ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte. Und die ganze Zeit über lag sie in seinen Armen und verblutete langsam. Als sie ihren letzten Atemzug tat schrie er laut auf und setzte sich kerzengerade auf.

Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich klar zu werden wo er war und um seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Warmes Sonnenlicht schien durch die Fenster hinein und Chris versuchte die Bilder von dem schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wieso er hier auf der Couch lag. Piper wusste endlich wer er war und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt. Es war zwar nicht alles einfach gewesen in den letzten Tagen, doch er war froh, dass sie es endlich wusste.

Gestern, nachdem sie ein nettes Abendessen mit Leo gehabt hatten, hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob er nicht hier bleiben wollte. Schließlich hatte er nachgegeben und offensichtlich war er während des Filmes, den sie noch geschaut haben, eingeschlafen, denn er konnte sich nicht an das Ende erinnern. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als jemand laut kreischte. Alarmiert blickte Chris auf und sah Phoebe auf sich zu rennen, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das sogar heller war, als das Sonnelicht.

„Da ist ja mein Lieblingsneffe!", rief sie aus und bevor Chris reagieren konnte, saß sie schon neben ihm und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Eine Sekunde später ließ sie ihn los und sagte: „Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen! Das ist so aufregend!" Danach umarmte sie ihn wieder. „Wieso hast du es uns nie gesagt? Du bist Wyatts kleiner Bruder! Das ist so süß!" Sie ging wieder etwas auf Abstand und kniff ihm in die Wangen. „Du wirst so süß sein! Oh Gott, wann wirst geboren? Woher hast du deinen Namen? Bin ich eine coole Tante? Ich wette, ich bin es…"

Chris starrte sie die ganze Zeit einfach erstaunt an. Als er schließlich seinen Blick über ihre Schulter warf, konnte er Leo dastehen sehen, der die Szene amüsiert beobachtete. Chris formte mit seinen Lippen ein ‚Hilfe', als Phoebe ihn erneut umarmte.

Leo sah den beiden noch eine Weile zu, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass sein Sohn wirklich Hilfe zu brauchen schien. Phoebe sah so aus, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen, wenn sie niemand davon abhielt. Grinsend ging er hinüber zu den beiden und sagte zu ihr: „Phoebe, ich denke dein _Lieblingsneffe_ braucht etwas Luft."

„Ja ja, aber ich muss doch einiges nachholen", erwiderte Phoebe, ohne Chris loszulassen. „Ich meine, er hat seine Identität die ganze Zeit geheim gehalten und ich konnte meinen Neffen vier Monate lang nicht umarmen! Jetzt muss er mit den Konsequenzen leben."

„Tja, wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht", sagte Leo zu seinem Sohn und setzte sich auf den Tisch, der vor der Couch stand.

„Sehr witzig", sagte Chris sarkastisch. „Phoebe, bitte… Ich brauch Luft!"

Widerwillig ließ ihn Phoebe endlich los. Dann drehte sie sich zu Leo um und fragte: „Kann ich es Paige erzählen? Oh, sie wird so überrascht sein! Kann ich es ihr sagen?"

„Oh Mann, du klingst wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten", witzelte Piper, als sie ins Zimmer kam.

„Ich kann nicht anders, ich bin so aufgeregt!", rief Phoebe fröhlich und warf ihre Arme wieder um Chris.

„Mom! Ein bisschen Hilfe wäre hier angebracht", seufzte Chris etwas frustriert. „Sie ist total verrückt."

Piper lächelte, bevor sie zu ihnen ging und Phoebe von ihrem Sohn wegzog. „Okay, das reicht jetzt wirklich. Du wirst meinen Sohn noch ersticken, bevor ich die Chance gehabt habe ihn kennen zu lernen."

„Oh okay, okay. Aber ich kann es Paige erzählen, richtig?", fragte Phoebe und stand endlich von der Couch auf.

Piper nickte. „Ja, kannst du."

„Ich ruf sie sofort an!", sagte Phoebe aufgeregt und machte sich auf den Weg zum Telefon. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich mich zurückhalten kann und es ihr nicht schon am Telefon sag, denn ich möchte ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn sie es erfährt." Mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden.

Chris seufzte erleichtert auf. „Ich dachte schon, sie würde all die Luft aus meinen Lungen drücken."

Piper und Leo lachten. „Frühstück ist fertig. Bist du hungrig?", fragte Piper ihren Sohn.

„Ähm… hör mal, vielleicht sollte ich jetzt lieber wieder gehen. Ich denke ich hab eine Spur wer…"

„Wer Wyatt böse machen wird? Ja, ich weiß", beendete Piper seinen Satz. „Du kannst dieser Spur nachgehen nachdem du gegessen hast und ich werde dir dabei helfen, klar?"

Chris nickte nur.

„Gut, dann komm mit", sagte sie und ging zurück in die Küche.

Chris wollte ihr schon folgen, als er bemerkte, dass Leo ihn anstarrte. „Was ist?", fragte er und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Nichts", antwortete Leo schnell. Etwas _zu_ schnell.

„Ja, das kann ich sehen", erwiderte Chris sarkastisch. „Was stimmt nicht?"

„Nichts _stimmt nicht_. Es ist nur…" Leo unterbrach sich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Überwältigend."

Chris blickte auf den Boden, bevor er fragte: „Meinst du das positiv oder negativ?"

„Es ist absolut positiv", antwortete Leo sofort. Er lächelte seinen Sohn an, der ihn nach diesem Satz wieder ansah. Chris erwiderte etwas zögerlich sein Lächeln, bevor sie zu Piper in die Küche gingen.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie im Esszimmer und aßen Pipers Pfannkuchen. Chris hatte es glücklicherweise geschaffte sich nicht neben Phoebe zu setzen, die noch immer im „Umarm-Chris-bis-er-nicht-mehr-atmen-kann–Modus" war. Piper hatte sie jedoch etwas abgelenkt und unterhielt sich mit ihr darüber wie und wann sie Jason sagen würde, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Leo tat so, als würde er ihnen zuhören, doch in Wahrheit bekam er kein Wort von dem Gesagten mit. Alles an das er denken konnte war, dass der junge Mann neben ihm sein Sohn war. _Sein_ Sohn. Oh Gott, er musste sich wirklich erst daran gewöhnen.

Plötzlich beamte sich Paige in den Raum. „Guten Morgen! Also, was gibt's denn so Wichtiges?", fragte sie Phoebe sofort.

Jason war sofort vergessen und Phoebe stand auf und rannte hinüber zu ihr. Chris wünschte sich er könnte einfach so verschwinden, während Phoebe vor ihrer kleinen Schwester auf und ab hüpfte. „Du wirst es nicht glauben!", rief sie aufgeregt. „Das ist so überraschend! Ich war total geschockt, als Piper es mir erzählte!"

Paige starrte sie ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor sie sich Piper und Leo zuwandte. „Hat sie Drogen genommen, oder was?", fragte sie und bemerkte endlich, dass Chris auch da war. „Was machst du denn hier?", fügte sie kalt hinzu.

Piper und Leo zuckten zusammen, als sie Paiges Ton hörten. Besorgt sahen sie hinüber zu ihrem Sohn, der starr auf seinen Teller blickte. „Paige! Er ist unser…"

„Hey! Du hast gesagt, dass _ich_ es ihr sagen kann!", unterbrach sie Phoebe.

„Dann mach es endlich", erwiderte Piper ungeduldig.

„Mir was erzählen?", fragte Paige, während sie Chris noch immer nicht gerade freundlich anschaute.

Phoebe grinste sie an und rief: „Chris ist unser Neffe! Er ist Wyatts kleiner Bruder! Ist das nicht toll? Wir werden zwei wunderbare Neffen haben! Oh, ich bin so aufgeregt!"

„Das haben wir schon mitgekriegt", sagte Piper genervt.

Paige sah so aus, als hätte sie gerade einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen. „Unser – unser was?"

„Neffe! Du weißt schon, genau wie Wyatt", sagte Phoebe langsam, so als würde sie mit einem kleinen Kind reden. „Pipers und Leos Sohn. Wyatts kleiner Bruder. Na ja, jetzt ist er zwar größer als Wyatt, aber trotzdem…"

„Ich geh jetzt. Ich muss was im Buch nachsehen", sagte Chris plötzlich, da ihm die Situation sehr unangenehm war und beamte weg, bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte.

Paige bewegte sich endlich und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Ist das ein Scherz?", fragte sie, noch immer nicht in der Lage es zu glauben.

„Nein, ist es nicht", antwortete Piper, während sie aufstand. „Und ich rate dir netter zu ihm zu sein. Er hat schon genug durchgemacht", fügte sie hinzu und ging nach oben zum Dachboden.

„Chris ist mein Neffe?", fragte Paige noch mal nach.

Leo nickte. „Ja, wir haben es auch erst gestern herausgefunden. Glaub mir, für mich war's auch ein Schock, aber Piper hat Recht. Wir müssen eine Menge wiedergutmachen, nach allem was wir ihm zugemutet haben. Manchmal waren wir einfach grausam zu ihm."

„Oh mein Gott, ich kann's einfach nicht glauben", seufzte Paige, während sie versucht alles zu verarbeiten. „Der Orden… Piper hat ihn rausgeworfen ohne dass einer von uns sie gestoppt hat. Heilige Scheiße, das ist schlecht…"

Phoebe war nun auch etwas ernster. Von dieser Seite hatte sie es noch nicht betrachtet. Aber sie hatten Recht. Chris war von der Zukunft gekommen, um sie alle zu retten und alles was er von ihnen bekam war Misstrauen und Abscheu – von seiner eigenen Familie. Phoebe schluckte hart. „Ja, das ist _wirklich _schlecht", stimmte sie schließlich zu.

„Ihr solltet nicht so denken", unterbrach Leo ihren Schuldtrip. „Chris hat bereits gesagt, dass er uns vergibt. Natürlich heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht versuchen sollten es wieder gutzumachen, aber ihr solltet trotzdem nicht zu hart zu euch selbst sein. Wir wussten schließlich nicht, wer er ist."

Phoebe und Paige nickten langsam. „Okay, ich will jetzt die ganze Geschichte hören", sagte Paige schließlich. „Wie habt ihr es herausgefunden?"

Leo seufzte. Er würde den gestrigen Tag und das was Piper mit Chris getan hat am liebsten vergessen. Und die Unterhaltung, die sie auf der Golden Gate Bridge gehabt hatten war auch nicht etwas an das er sich gerne erinnerte, doch dann holte er tief Luft und erzählte Paige alles.

* * *

„Hey, bist du okay?", fragte Piper sanft mit Besorgnis in der Stimme, während sie in den Dachboden ging.

Chris sah vom Buch der Schatten auf und lächelte sie leicht an. „Ja, mir geht's gut." Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er fragte: „Wie geht's Paige?"

„Sie ist etwas geschockt", antwortete Piper und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Gib ihr etwas Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen."

Chris nickte. „Sicher. Mag sie…" Er unterbrach sich, da er den Satz nicht wirklich beenden wollte.

„Mag sie was?", fragte Piper neugierig.

„Ähm… nichts, vergiss es", erwiderte Chris und begann wieder die Seiten des Buches umzublättern.

Piper lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Weißt du, das hätte vielleicht vor zwei Tagen noch funktioniert, aber ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas beschäftigt und ich will wissen was es ist."

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen ehe Chris wieder sprach, mit seinen Augen noch immer auf das Buch gerichtet. „Mag sie mich überhaupt? Ich meine, als ihren Neffen…"

Piper sah ihn voller Kummer an, als ihr nochmals klar wurde wie mies sie ihn in den letzten Monaten behandelt hatten. Er fragte sich sogar, ob sie ihn _mochten_, geschweige denn liebten. Was sagte das über ihre Fertigkeiten als Mutter aus? Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie Paiges Stimme von der Tür hörte: „Natürlich mag ich dich als meinen Neffen."

Chris sah überrascht und etwas verlegen auf. Er wusste, dass er gerade wie ein kleines Kind geklungen hatte, das fragte, ob seine Tante ihn mochte oder nicht. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie es hörte. Aber es war zu spät, um das jetzt noch zu ändern. Er sah unsicher zu wie Paige zu ihnen kam.

„Chris, es tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte sie sofort. „Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen wie schrecklich…"

„Es ist okay", unterbrach sie Chris, da er wusste was sie sagen wollte.

„Nein, es ist nicht okay", widersprach Paige streng. „Du hast was Besseres verdient und…"

„Paige, ihr habt doch nicht gewusst wer ich bin", unterbrach sie Chris erneut. „Und manchmal hab ich mich wirklich nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig benommen, also vergiss es einfach, okay?"

Paige zögerte einen Moment und blickte zu Piper hinüber, die ihren Sohn stolz ansah. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie sagte: „Ich werde es ganz bestimmt nicht einfach so vergessen. Ich werde es wieder gutmachen. Wie wär's, wenn wir shoppen gehen? Ich meine, du könntest ein paar neue Klamotten gebrauchen und ich bin doch deine Tante."

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig", sagte Chris. Nach einer Sekunde jedoch fügte er hinzu: „Aber du könntest mir helfen und Phoebe von mir fern halten. Sie ist etwas durchgeknallt heute…"

Paige lachte leicht auf. „Deal."

* * *

Barbas sah von einer Ecke aus zu, wie Piper, Paige und Chris den Raum verließen. Er hatte jedes Wort gehört, dass die drei gesprochen hatten und es war leicht gewesen, die größte Angst des Wächters des Lichts herauszufinden. Er grinste böse. Eigentlich hatte er ja geplant wieder die Schwestern anzugreifen, doch dies war viel besser. Chris war Pipers Sohn und ihre größte Angst war es ihn zu verlieren. Er konnte sie beide kriegen, wenn er vorsichtig war. Und dann würde er endlich seine Rache bekommen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Wieso?

Liebe und Angst

Kapitel 2: Wieso?

Chris wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Er lag wieder auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Sein Dad hatte ihm das Bett auf dem Dachboden reparieren wollen, doch es war zu kaputt gewesen, also hatte er wieder auf der Couch geschlafen. Seine Eltern waren darüber ziemlich geknickt gewesen und Chris hatte sich beeilt ihnen zu versichern, dass es ihm wirklich nichts ausmachte auf der Couch zu schlafen. Leo hatte ihm trotzdem versprochen heute noch mal zu versuchen das Bett zu reparieren.

Chris drehte sich um und wollte wieder schlafen, doch dann wunderte er sich was ihn eigentlich aufgeweckt hatte. Nach ein paar Sekunden konnte er Stimmen von der Küche hören und er stand neugierig auf und ging hinüber. Nun konnte er die Stimme von seiner Mutter und seinem Vater erkennen und er wollte schon zu ihnen gehen, doch das was er hörte ließ ihn erstarren.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass es eine gute Idee war ihn hier schlafen zu lassen?", fragte seine Mom.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wünschte wir könnten ihm einfach sagen, dass er verschwinden soll", antwortete sein Dad.

Redeten sie über ihn? Aber das ergab keinen Sinn. Sie hatten es geschafft ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn hier haben wollten und jetzt das? Sie mussten über jemand anderes reden… Aber es war niemand anderes hier. Chris ging einen weiteren Schritt auf die Küche zu, da er wissen wollte was los war, aber er blieb erneut stehen, als seine Mutter wieder sprach.

„Oder das wir ihm sagen könnten, dass wir ihn hassen."

Chris' Herz hörte beinahe auf zu schlagen und der Drang herauszufinden was geschah, war wie weggeblasen. Das einzige was er jetzt noch wollte war zu verschwinden, bevor seine Eltern noch etwas sagen würden, das bestätigen würde, was er sich jetzt dachte. _Aber das ist nicht möglich_, versuchte er es sich selbst einzureden. _Sie lieben mich, das haben sie erst vor zwei Tagen gesagt_.

„Es ist nur, er ist unser Sohn. Wie sollten wir ihm sagen, dass wir ihn hassen?", fragte sein Vater nun mit einer gleichgültigen Stimme.

Für einen kleinen Moment dachte Chris, dass sie über Wyatt redeten, doch dann setzte sein Gehirn ein und es wurde ihm klar wie bescheuert dieser Gedanke war. Seine Eltern würden nie ihren wunderbaren Erstgeborenen hassen. Aber das würde bedeuten… Nein, es konnte nicht das bedeuteten, was er dachte. Das war unmöglich! Sie hatten gesagt, dass sie ihn lieben, dass sie sich um ihn sorgen… War alles nur eine Lüge gewesen?

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, Leo." Pipers Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich würde auch gern zu Chris gehen und ihm ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich ihn hasse, aber…"

Chris hörte den Rest gar nicht mehr. _Ich würde auch gern zu Chris gehen und ihm ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich ihn hasse_. Wieso? Wieso sagte sie so etwas? Sie sollte so etwas nicht sagen. Sie war seine Mutter, die einzige Person, die er immer vertraut hatte und zu der er sich wenden hat können. Die Person die er mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben. Dieselbe Person, die ihm gerade mal vor zwei Tagen überzeugt hatte, dass sie genauso für ihn fühlt. Wieso sagte sie solche Sachen? Wieso hasste sie ihn?

Ohne es zu bemerken ging er ein paar Schritte zurück. Er wollte nicht mehr davon hören. Aber ihre Worte wiederholten sich in seinem Kopf immer wieder. _Wieso_, dachte er erneut. Das sollte nicht geschehen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn immer geliebt, ihr ganzes Leben lang war sie immer für ihn da gewesen und selbst nach ihrem Tod hatte er manchmal ihre Anwesenheit gespürt, wenn er sie am meisten gebraucht hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Besuch in der Vergangenheit eine Menge Dinge ändern konnte, aber _das sollte nicht geschehen_.

„Oh Gott! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich in den nächsten Wochen mit ihm schwanger werden sollte! Das ist einfach ekelhaft! Ich will nicht, dass er ein Teil von mir ist, ich will ihn nicht als meinen Sohn!"

Die Worte schneideten wie ein Messer in sein Herz. Chris wusste nicht wieso er sie überhaupt gehört hatte, da er so in seinen Gedanken verloren gewesen war, aber vielleicht war Piper ja so aufgebracht, dass sie die Worte geschrieen hatte. Er wusste es nicht und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Diese Worte waren es, die er nie von ihr hatte hören wollen, die er gefürchtet hat zu hören zu bekommen, als Piper die Wahrheit über ihn herausgefunden hatte. Aber sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt, dass sie ihn in ihrem Leben haben will…

_RÜCKBLENDE_

„Chris, du bist unser Sohn. Und natürlich wollen wir dich in unserem Leben haben. Es tut mir so leid, wenn du etwas anderes denkst, aber bitte gib uns eine zweite Chance. Ich will dich kennen lernen – _richtig_ kennen lernen und nicht nur diese emotionslose Maske, die du trägst seit du hier bist. Bitte, ich liebe dich so sehr Schätzchen. Bitte komm mit uns nach Hause", bat Piper ihn wieder und streckte ihre Hand aus, damit ihr Sohn sie nehmen konnte.

_ENDE DER RÜCKBLENDE_

Er hatte ihr geglaubt. Er hatte ihr vertraut. Und jetzt… Wieso musste sie ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie ihn liebte, wenn sie ihn doch hasste? Wieso? Um ihn zu verletzen? Wollte sie ihm wehtun? Falls das ihr Ziel gewesen war, hatte sie es sicher erreicht. Nie ihn seinem Leben hatte er sich so verletzt und betrogen gefühlt. Und das bedeutete viel, wenn man bedachte, dass sein Leben die reinste Hölle gewesen war nach dem Tod seiner Mutter.

Aber er hatte es überstanden. Er hatte durch all den Schmerz und das Leid überlebt. Er hatte überlebt, da er wusste, dass seine Mutter ihn so sehr liebte, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er ihr nach oben folgte. Sie wollte, dass er glücklich war, dass er lebte und all diese Gedanken hatten ihn durchhalten lassen, auch in Zeiten in denen er gedacht hatte, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt. Aber jetzt…

Chris bemerkt nicht wie ihm stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass jetzt kein einziges Geräusch mehr von der Küche kam. Auch bemerkt er nicht die Frau, die die Stufen herunter kam, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. „Chris? Schätzchen, was ist los?"

Als er Pipers Stimme hörte, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken und sah sie an. Da war so viel Angst und Besorgnis in ihrem Blick und am liebsten hätte er sie einfach nur umarmt und vergessen was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Aber das konnte er nicht. Sie hasste ihn… Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn hasst und dass der Gedanke ihren Körper mit ihm zu teilen sie _anekelt_. Er konnte nicht in ihren Armen sein… nicht jetzt und auch nie wieder. Mit dieser plötzlichen und schmerzvollen Erkenntnis wich er vor ihr zurück und erlaubte, dass noch mehr Tränen aus seinen Augen kamen. Wieso?

„Chris, du machst mir Angst. Was ist los?", fragte Piper, ihre Stimme so sorg- und liebevoll.

Wie konnte sie das nur tun? Wie konnte sie so tun, als hätte sie nicht gerade Leo gesagt, dass sie ihn hasste? _Wieso_ tat sie das? Er konnte es nicht verstehen. „Wieso? Wieso…", stammelte er. Er wollte nicht wirklich eine Antwort, aber die Worte hatten seinen Mund verlassen, bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

„Was wieso?", fragte Piper verwirrt und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Chris wich sofort wieder zurück. Etwas in ihm reagierte zu Pipers Verwirrtheit. Er verwandelte seinen Schmerz in Ärger, denn so konnte er besser damit umgehen. „Wieso zur Hölle tust du so, als würdest du dich um mich sorgen? DU HASST MICH! Wie konntest du mir das antun? WIESO? Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst und jetzt erzählst du deinem verdammten Ehemann, dass du mich HASST! Wolltest du mir wehtun? Hasst du mich SO SEHR, dass du mir erst etwas Hoffnung geben musstest, bevor du sie wieder zerstörst? Ist das die Art wie du dich neuerdings amüsierst? Nun ja, ich hoffe dir hat die Show gefallen, aber ich hab genug davon! Geh und rettete deinen wunderbaren erstgeborenen Sohn, den, den du WIRKLICH liebst, allein! Ich bin weg!" Mit diesen Worten beamte er davon, bevor der Schmerz seinen Ärger wieder überwältigen konnte und er zusammenbrechen würde.

Nachdem Chris weggebeamt war, stand Piper eine Weile einfach nur da, zu geschockt über den verbalen Ausbruch ihres Sohnes, um zu reagieren. Doch dann trafen sie seine Worte wie ein 10.000 Volt Schock. Hatte er gerade gesagt, dass er dachte, dass sie ihn hasst? „LEO!", schrie sie mit Panik, Verwirrung und Angst in ihrer Stimme. „LEO!"

Eine Sekunde später erschien Leo an ihrer Seite. „Was ist denn, Piper?", fragte er verschlafen.

„CHRIS! ER IST WEG!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Was?", fragte Leo jetzt ganz wach und sah hinüber zur Couch, die wirklich leer war. „Wo ist er hingegangen?", setzte er hinzu, jetzt auch etwas besorgt, als er sah wie aufgelöst Piper zu sein schien.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber er – er sagte…" Piper konnte den Satz nicht beenden und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Wieso hatte Chris diese Dinge gesagt? Sie liebte ihn und sie hatte gedacht, dass er das wüsste.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Leo und nahm sie in seine Arme.

Piper unterdrückte den Drang an seiner Schulter zu schluchzen. Sie musste Chris finden, das war alles was jetzt zählte. „Wo ist er, Leo?", fragte sie und entzog sich seinen Armen.

Leo schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete war viel Besorgnis und Angst darin. „Ich kann ihn nicht aufspüren", sagte er. „Was ist hier passiert? Wieso ist er verschwunden?"

Piper begann nun etwas zu weinen und stammelte: „Er denkt, dass ich ihn hasse… Ich – ich hab ihn doch so lieb, Leo. Ich will ihn zurück haben", schluchzte sie und Leo sah sie geschockt an. „Wieso denkt er das, Leo? Ich will ihn zurück…"

* * *

Barbas grinste zufrieden. Alles lief nach Plan. Chris Halliwells größte Angst war es, dass seine Familie ihn hasste. Na ja, wenigstens _eine _seiner größten Ängste. Seine Angst seine Mutter zu verlieren war genauso stark wie die Angst davor, dass sein Bruder böse sein würde. Er konnte auch diese Ängste gegen ihn verwenden falls seine erste Furcht nicht reichte, um ihn zu brechen. Aber Barbas dachte nicht, dass das nötig sein würde.

Gerade stand er unsichtbar neben Chris, der leise weinte. Er kniete sich neben den jungen Mann und flüsterte: „Sie hasst dich. Du bist nichts weiter als lästig für sie. Sie will, dass du stirbst. Du solltest nicht geboren werden, sie hat dich nie gewollt."

Chris versuchte angestrengt die Stimme zu ignorieren, die ihm all diese grausamen Sachen erzählte… aber hatte sie nicht Recht? _Ich würde auch gern zu Chris gehen und ihm ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich ihn hasse_. Sie hatte das gesagt. Er hatte es mit seinen eigenen Ohren gehört. „Nein… nein, nein, nein. Das ist _nicht _wahr!", schrie er und seine Stimme hallte in der verlassen Gasse wieder.

„Es ist wahr", sprach die Stimme wieder. „Sie hasst dich."

„Nein, nein… tut sie nicht", flüsterte Chris.

„Doch, das tut sie", sagte Barbas und grinste böse, als er bemerkte, dass der Wächter des Lichts anfing ihm zu glauben. Nicht mehr lange und er würde seine Rache bekommen.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt… (A/N: Sorry, dass es länger gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel, aber ich war ein paar Tage weg. Jetzt bin ich aber wieder da und ich werde diesmal schneller updaten. Hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen… Ich weiß, ich bin immer so gemein zu Chris, aber dafür kann ich später trösten ;) ) 


	3. Verzweiflung

Liebe und Angst

Kapitel 3: Verzweiflung

Piper saß auf einem Stuhl in ihrem Zimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es waren fast fünf Stunden vergangen, seitdem Chris verschwunden war. Sie konnte nicht verstehen was passiert war. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Chris ihr endlich glaubte, dass sie ihn liebte. Wieso dachte er plötzlich, dass sie ihn hasste? Was war passiert, dass er so etwas dachte? Okay, eine Menge war in den letzten Monaten geschehen, dass ihn dazu bringen konnte so zu denken, aber zwei Tage zuvor hatten sie sich ausgesprochen und am Tag zuvor hatten sie so einen schönen Tagen zusammen verbracht – als Familie.

„Hey, bist du okay?", fragte Paige plötzlich von der Tür aus. Phoebe stand neben ihr, auch besorgt wegen ihrer älteren Schwester.

Piper drehte sich zu ihnen um und fauchte sie an: „Mein Sohn ist weg und wir wissen nicht wo er ist! Denkst du wirklich, dass ich okay bin?"

Phoebe ging schnell hinüber zu ihm und sagte beruhigend: „Piper, er ist vielleicht nur in der Unterwelt. Du weißt wie besessen er davon ist, den Dämon zu finden, der hinter Wyatt her ist."

„Nein, Phoebe, er ist nicht in der Unterwelt", sagte Piper frustriert. „Er ist nur grad sehr verletzt und ich kann ihm nicht einmal helfen!"

„Ist Leo schon zurück?", fragte Paige vorsichtig, da sie Piper nicht noch mehr aufregen wollte.

„Nein, noch nicht", seufzte Piper. Leo war sofort zur Golden Gate Bridge gebeamt, um ihren Sohn zu finden nachdem Piper ihm erzählt hatte, was passiert ist, aber Chris war nicht dort gewesen. Also hatte er gesagt, dass er woanders nach ihm suchen würde. Aber wo sollte er suchen? Die Wahrheit war, sie wussten rein gar nichts über Chris, oder zumindest nicht sehr viel. Und schon gar nicht Dinge wie wohin er gern ging, wenn er allein sein wollte oder etwas in der Art.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Leo wird ihn finden", versuchte Phoebe sie zu trösten.

„Ich hoffe es", flüsterte Piper niedergeschlagen.

* * *

Leo stand auf der Golden Gate Bridge und versuchte zum wohl hundertsten Mal seinen Sohn aufzuspüren, aber es funktionierte nicht. „Chris!", rief er schließlich. „Bitte, wenn du mich hören kannst, dann komm her! Deine Mutter macht sich große Sorgen um dich!"

Leo wartete ein paar Sekunden, aber nichts geschah. Er seufzte laut. Was war nur los mit Chris? Piper hatte ihm von seinem Ausbruch erzählt und er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wenn er nicht gerade so besorgt um seinen Sohn wäre, dann wäre er sehr, _sehr_ sauer auf ihn. Piper war total aufgelöst gewesen über sein Benehmen und Leo konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wieso er sich so benommen hatte. Mit einem letzten Versuch Chris aufzuspüren, der wie alle Vorangegangen fehlschlug, beamte er zurück nach Hause.

* * *

„Leo!", rief Piper hoffnungsvoll aus, als sie sah, wie ihr Mann hereinbeamte. „Hast du…" Sie unterbrach sich, als sie Leos niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ich kann ihn einfach nicht aufspüren", gab Leo zu. Er sah Phoebe und Paige an und fragte: „Konntet ihr ihn mit dem Kristall finden?"

Sie schüttelten die Köpfe. „Nein, wir haben es versucht, aber es klappt nicht. Wir haben sogar versucht ihn herbeizurufen, aber – nichts" seufzte Phoebe und setzte sich auf Pipers Bett.

„Leo, was geht hier vor?", fragte Piper, jetzt eindeutig verängstigt. „Wieso denkt er plötzlich, dass ich ihn hasse?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Leo und kniete sich vor sie auf den Boden. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine eigenen und drückte sie leicht. „Aber ich schwöre dir, dass wir ihn finden werden. Und dann werden wir mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden müssen, denn er muss echt damit aufhören mich abzublocken."

„Und wie werden wir ihn finden?", fragte Paige, während sie ein Foto von Pipers Nachtschrank nahm. Es war das Foto von Pipers zukünftiger Familie.

„Du möchtest mich heute wirklich ärgern, was?", fragte Piper gereizt.

Paige seufzte auf und setzte sich neben Phoebe. „Ich bin nur realistisch. Ich meine, er blockt jeden Weg mit dem wir ihn finden können, also was sollen wir tun?"

Während alle über eine Lösung nachdachten, nahm Phoebe Paige das Foto aus der Hand und sie bekam eine Vision.

_Vision_

Chris saß auf dem Boden in einer dunklen, verlassenen Gasse und hatte seinen Rücken an einer Mauer angelehnt. Er weinte und Phoebe konnte fühlen, dass er sehr verletzt war. Plötzlich erschien ein großer Mann ganz in schwarz gekleidet ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm. Chris sah nicht auf und der Mann beschwor eine Armbrust herauf. Er richtete sie auf Chris und schoss einen Pfeil ab…

_Ende der Vision_

„Oh mein Gott", keuchte Phoebe mit Horror in der Stimme.

„Was ist passiert? Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Piper aufgeregt, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Schwester offensichtlich eine Vision gehabt hatte.

„Chris… er wurde von einem Wächter der Dunkelheit angegriffen", antwortete Phoebe, während sie auf den kleinen, braunhaarigen Jungen auf dem Bild sah.

Leo versuchte angestrengt die aufkommende Panik und Angst zu unterdrücken. „Weißt du wo er ist?", fragte er.

Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sah nur, dass er in einer dunklen Gasse war…"

„Eine _dunkle_ Gasse?", unterbrach sie Paige. „Das heißt es wird nicht vor heute Nacht passieren."

„Ähm… ich weiß nicht", sagte Phoebe unsicher. „Aber ich denke du hast Recht."

„Oder es ist bereits geschehen", murmelte Piper verzweifelt. „Er ist verschwunden, als es noch dunkel draußen war. Woher wissen wir, dass es nicht schon passiert ist?"

Sie sahen einander an und konnten nicht anders als Piper Recht zu geben. Leo nahm seine Frau schnell in die Arme, als er sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Schh… es ist okay, Piper, wir werden ihn finden. Mach dir keine Sorgen…"

„Was zur Hölle ist mit dir los?", schrie Piper jedoch verärgert und löste sich von ihm. „Nichts ist okay und wir haben _keine_ Ahnung wie wir ihn finden sollen! Also entschuldige, wenn ich mir _doch _Sorgen mache!"

„Piper, beruhige dich", versuchte Phoebe es nun. „Leo anzuschreien wird uns nicht helfen Chris zu finden." Sie wandte sich ihrem Schwager zu und sagte: „Geh nach oben und frag die Ältesten, ob sie etwas tun können und wir schauen noch mal im Buch der Schatten nach."

Leo folgte sofort ihrem Vorschlag und beamte weg, während die Schwestern auf den Dachboden gingen.

* * *

Nie in seinem Leben hatte Chris so verzweifelt nach seinem Vater rufen wollen wie in diesem Augenblick. Er war verletzt und er brauchte ihn. Der Pfeil des Wächters der Dunkelheit, der ihn vor ein paar Stunden in die linke Schulter getroffen hatte, vollendete langsam seine Arbeit. Er zitterte heftig, während er versuchte die Blutung mit seiner rechten Hand zu stoppen, aber das half leider nicht viel.

Er musste seinen Dad rufen. Er würde sterben, wenn er es nicht tat. Er öffnete den Mund, um nach ihm zu rufen, doch plötzlich begann diese nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder zu reden: „Denkst du wirklich, dass er kommen wird? Er hasst dich auch. Er wird froh sein, wenn du endlich tot bist."

„Nein…", stöhnte Chris voller Schmerz. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr…"

Barbas seufzte gespielt und sagte: „Du brauchst dich nur zu erinnern." Dann stand er auf und erschuf für Chris eine Vision.

_Vision/Rückblende_

„Vergiss es Chris. Dieses Mal glaub ich dir nicht mehr. Ich hab dir vertraut, aber alles was du gewollt hast, war meinem Sohn wehzutun, richtig?", sagte Leo.

Chris schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich will ihn retten. Du weißt nicht, wie die Zukunft aussehen wird. Wyatt wird ein tyrannischer Herrscher sein und niemand ist vor ihm sicher. Er hat sogar versucht _mich_ umzubringen."

Leo runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er die Betonung hörte, die Chris benutzte, als er mich gesagt hatte. „Und wieso wäre das so schlimm?"

Genau wie in alten Zeiten, dachte Chris, als er Leos Kommentar hörte. „Ich hatte beinahe vergessen, dass das für dich ja ein Grund zum Feiern wäre", sagte er verbittert.

„Na ja, nachdem was heute geschehen ist; ja ich denke das wäre es", erwiderte Leo kalt. Er sah nicht den verletzten Ausdruck der auf Chris' Gesicht erschien, da Chris wieder hinunter auf das Wasser starrte. „Und vergiss nicht, wenn ich dich jemals wieder in Wyatts Nähe sehe, werde ich nachholen, was ich in Valhalla versäumt habe." Dann beamte er sich weg.

_Ende der Vision/Rückblende_

Barbas kniete sich erneut neben Chris und flüsterte: „Siehst du, er hasst dich. Er wollte dich am liebsten umbringen. Das Einzige, das ihn davon abhielt war, dass er ein Ältester ist. Ein Pazifist. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er will, dass du stirbst."

Chris unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Die Stimme hatte Recht. Leo hatte ihn immer gehasst, sogar in seiner eigenen Zeit wo er gewusst hatte, wer er war. Wieso war er sonst für jeden anderen da gewesen, außer für ihn? _Er wird nicht kommen, selbst wenn ich versuche ihn zu rufen_, dachte Chris zu Barbas Zufriedenheit. Es war dieser Moment, in dem Chris entschied loszulassen. Er nahm seine Hand von seiner Schulter und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich zu entspannen, während die Dunkelheit ihn langsam umfing…

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Verlass mich nicht wieder

Liebe und Angst

Kapitel 4: Verlass mich nicht wieder

Piper schlug das Buch der Schatten zu und stöhnte in Frustration und Angst auf. „Ich kann nichts finden, das wir noch nicht versucht haben", sagte sie und ging hinüber zu Paige, die auf einen Stuhl saß und mit dem Kristall auf dem Stadtplan suchte. „Hast du ihn gefunden?"

Paige schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah zu ihrer älteren Schwester auf. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war voller Schmerz und sie stand schnell auf und umarmte Piper. „Wir werden ihn finden", sagte sie entschlossen, obwohl sie selbst nicht davon überzeugt war.

„Was ist, wenn wir ihn zu spät finden?", fragte Piper, während sie gegen Tränen kämpfte.

„Piper, so kannst du nicht denken", versuchte Paige sie zu beruhigen.

Plötzlich kam Phoebe in den Raum und Piper ging schnell zu ihr und fragte sie hoffnungsvoll: „Und? Was hat Darryl gesagt?"

Phoebe zögerte. Sie sah die Hoffnung in Pipers Augen und sie fühlte sich mies, da sie wusste, dass sie es mit ihren Neuigkeiten wieder schlimmer machen würde. Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie schließlich antwortete: „Er hat nichts gehört über Chris."

Die Angst um ihren Sohn schien sie überwältigen zu wollen, aber Piper wusste, dass sie ihn finden musste. Sie sammelte ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung und setzte sich an den Tisch, um erneut mit dem Kristall nach ihm zu suchen. Phoebe und Paige standen nur da, unsicher was sie noch tun konnten. Das Buch half ihnen dieses Mal nicht und das einzige was ihnen übrig blieb war zu hoffen, dass entweder Leo oder Piper ihren Neffen finden würden, bevor es zu spät war.

Ein paar Minuten später beamte Leo herein und schritt schnell hinüber zu seiner Frau. Sie fragte nicht einmal, ob er ihren Sohn gefunden hatte, denn sie wusste, wenn das der Fall wäre, dann wäre er nicht ohne ihn gekommen. Als Leo Pipers verängstigtes Gesicht sah, schloss er wieder die Augen, um noch mal nach ihren Sohn zu suchen. Nach einer Weile wollte er aufhören, doch schlich sich plötzlich ein Bild vor seine Augen. Er sah Chris, ohnmächtig und blutend, in einer Gasse liegen.

Leo öffnete schnell seine Augen und rief aus: „Ich hab ihn gefunden!" Im selben Moment landete der Kristall auf einer Gasse in China Town. Piper verschwendete keine Zeit und nahm die Hand ihres Mannes, der sie sofort wegbeamte.

„Hey! Wartet auf uns!", rief Phoebe und nahm Paiges Hand, um ihnen zu folgen.

* * *

Barbas sah zu, wie der junge Mann, der zu seinen Füßen lag aufhörte zu atmen und grinste. Sein Grinsen verschwand jedoch, als er das Geräusch von Beamen hörte. „Verdammt, sie sind zu früh dran", fluchte er und wurde schnell unsichtbar.

Eine Sekunde später materialisierten Leo und Piper neben Chris. „Oh Gott!", keuchte Piper, als sie ihren Sohn sah. „Leo!"

Leo kniete schon neben ihm und hielt seine Hand über Chris' Wunde. Das goldene Leuchten kam, doch die Wunde schloss sich nicht. Phoebe und Paige kamen jetzt auch an und stellten sich hinter die zwei, die neben Chris knieten. Piper rannen Tränen über die Wangen und sie nahm die eiskalte Hand ihres Sohnes in ihre eigene. „Leo", brachte sie mühsam hervor. „Er – er ist nicht… Ich meine, er ist nicht…" Sie konnte diesen Satz einfach nicht beenden.

Und Leo konnte nicht antworten. Seine Kräfte arbeiteten schon ein paar Sekunden, aber es war noch immer nichts passiert. Er konnte hören, wie Piper Chris beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte und konzentrierte sich stärker. Er konnte seinen Sohn nicht sterben lassen, das würde er nicht tun. Das Leuchten von seinen Händen wurde heller und alle seufzten erleichtert auf, als sie sahen, dass Chris' Wunde endlich anfing sich zu schließen.

Barbas, der etwas entfernt von ihnen stand, fluchte erneut, als er sah, wie dieser verdammte Älteste den Jungen heilte. Paige sah daraufhin auf und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie etwas gehört hatte. Phoebe bemerkte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und fragte: „Was ist los?"

Paige starrte weiterhin in die Richtung aus der sie etwas vernommen hatte, doch dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Neffen zu und antwortete: „Nichts, vergiss es."

„Wieso konnten wir ihn plötzlich finden?", fragte Phoebe nun.

„Er war zu schwach, um uns noch länger abzublocken", antwortete Leo und sah erleichtert zu wie sich die Wunde seines Sohnes komplett schloss.

Chris versuchte sofort sich aufzusetzen, doch Leo legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, um ihn zurückzuhalten. „Ganz ruhig. Wir bringen dich jetzt nach Hause und dort kannst du dich etwas ausruhen, okay?", sagte er sanft und bevor Chris überhaupt reagieren konnte, beamte er sie weg.

Piper drehte sich schnell zu ihren Schwestern, damit sie zusammen Leo folgen konnten.

* * *

Als sie in Pipers Zimmer ankamen waren sie jedoch geschockt über das was sie sahen. Leo lag auf dem Boden und Chris stand beim Bett und schrie ihn an: „Fass mich nicht an!"

„Chris…", find Piper an zu sagen, doch sie wurde schnell unterbrochen.

„_Deine_ verdammten Ausreden brauch ich auch nicht!", schrie Chris weiter, während sein Vater aufstand. „Wieso habt ihr mich nicht einfach sterben lassen? Schließlich ist es das, was ihr wollt!"

Er wollte wegbeamen, doch Leo lehnte sich geistesgegenwärtig nach vorne und hielt ihn zurück. „Du bleibst hier. Und wir werden herausfinden was zum Teufel mit dir nicht stimmt", rief er aufgebracht aus, dieses wütende Benehmen seines Sohnes nicht gewöhnt.

„Mit _mir_ nicht stimmt?", brüllte Chris ungläubig. „Ihr seit einfach unglaublich! Lasst mich verflucht noch mal in Ruhe!" Er versuchte mit allen Mitteln sich aus Leos Griff zu befreien, doch sein Vater ließ ihn nicht los. Verärgert benutzte er noch mal seine Kräfte und Leo flog gegen die Wand.

„CHRIS! DU HÖRST SOFORT DAMIT AUF!", schrie Piper und hoffte ihren Sohn aufzuhalten.

Unglücklicherweise funktionierte es nicht. Als Chris wieder sprach war seine Stimme zwar leiser, aber genauso harsch wie vorher. „Was ist? Hast du Angst, dass ich deinem verdammten Mann wehtue? Wo warst, als _er mir_ wehtat? Wo warst du, als er entschied, dass ich nichts wert bin und mich im Stich gelassen hat? Sag's mir! Oh warte, die Frage kann ich auch beantworten. Du warst bei Wyatt und später bist du GESTORBEN!"

Piper fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand ein Messer ins Herz gerammt. Sie hatte nie geglaubt, dass Chris jemals so mit ihr reden würde. Und was sie noch mehr betroffen machte war, dass sie ihn enttäuscht hatte… Sie war eine miserable Mutter für ihn gewesen. Sie hatte ihn allein gelassen. Die Tränen kamen zurück in ihre Augen, während sie ihren Sohn ansah.

Phoebe und Paige waren gleichermaßen geschockt über das Benehmen ihres Neffen. Sie wussten, dass Chris Piper liebte, sie hatten das genau gesehen. Paige konnte leichter verstehen wie Chris sich jetzt gerade fühlen musste, da sie früher eine Sozialarbeiterin gewesen war. Sie war sich sicher, dass Chris ihre ältere Schwester sehr liebte, doch Piper – sie alle – hatten ihm sehr wehgetan in den letzten Monaten. Eigentlich war Paige ja überrascht gewesen, dass Chris ihnen einfach so vergeben hatte und überhaupt nicht wütend zu sein schien.

„Ja, DU BIST GESTORBEN!", schrie Chris erneut und riss sie aus ihrem Schockzustand. „Du hast mich verlassen! Ich hatte niemanden in den letzten acht Jahren außer Bianca und jetzt ist sie auch tot! Und du hast die Nerven mich zu fragen was mit mir nicht stimmt?"

„Chris, ich weiß du bist verletzt und du hast jedes Recht auf uns wütend zu sein, aber…", versuchte Leo seinen Sohn zu beruhigen, doch Chris unterbrach ihn schnell. „Ja, da hast du verdammt Recht! Ich _bin_ wütend auf euch! Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst und dann hast du – " Seine Stimme brach und das erste Mal seitdem Piper angekommen war konnte sie etwas anderes als Wut in den Augen ihres Sohnes erkennen.

Sie entschloss sich diese Chance zu nützen und umarmte ihn. „Ich hab dich _wirklich_ sehr lieb. Du bist mein Baby, ich…"

Chris löste sich sofort von ihr und rief: „Nenn mich nicht so!"

„Chris…"

„NEIN!", schrie Chris mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich will es nicht hören! Ich hab eure Lügen und Versprechungen so satt!"

„Wir haben dich nicht angelogen", sagte Leo ruhig. „Wir haben es ehrlich gemeint, als wir sagten, dass wir dich lieben."

„Ja sicher, das ist auch der Grund wieso Piper dir später gesagt hat, dass sie mich hasst", spottete Chris.

Piper zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie merkte wie er sie wieder beim Vornamen ansprach, doch sie fing sich schnell. „Schätzchen, das hab ich nie gesagt. Noch wirst du mich jemals so etwas sagen hören."

Chris fing an zittern, als er versuchte seine Emotionen in Zaum zu halten. Er _war_ wütend auf sie, doch er fühlte sich schon schuldig dafür, dass er seine Mutter angeschrieen hat. Aber wieso kümmerte es ihn überhaupt? Es war ja nicht so, als würde sie sich um ihn kümmern… oder tat sie es? Er war so verwirrt. Ein Teil von ihm konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Piper ihn jemals so zurückweisen würde, aber er hatte sie doch gehört. „Ich hab dich gehört", sagte er nun, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Piper und Leo zogen verwirrt die Stirn in Falten, während Phoebe und Paige sich eher zurückhielten. Sie wussten, dass ihre ältere Schwester und ihr Schwager diese Situation meistern mussten, doch blieben sie im Raum, um zu sehen was passierte. „Chris, ich hab _nie_ so etwas gesagt", versuchte Piper nun ihren Sohn zu überzeugen.

„Das hab ich auch nicht", fügte Leo hinzu.

Während Chris seine Eltern anstarrte und versuchte herauszufinden, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagten, erschien Barbas, unsichtbar, im Zimmer. Er sah, wie sein Plan drohte zu scheitern. Der junge Mann fing an seinen Eltern zu glauben. _Na ja, dann müssen wir etwas anderes probieren_, dachte Barbas und konzentrierte sich, um Chris noch eine Vision zu erschaffen.

Jeder im Raum zuckte erschreckt zusammen, als Chris plötzlich laut „Dämon!", schrie. Sie drehten sich schnell in die Richtung in die er blickte, doch sie sahen niemanden. Chris benutzte seine Telekinese, um den ‚Dämon' wegzuschleudern, doch da der Dämon nicht wirklich existierte traf seine Kraft eine Vase und sie fiel zu Boden und zersplitterte. Verwirrt drehten sich alle wieder zu Chris um und Paige fragte: „Was machst du da?"

Chris hörte sie nicht. Er bekam langsam Panik, als er bemerkte, dass seine Kräfte gegen diesen ‚Dämon' nicht wirkten. „Piper, spreng ihn!"

„Wen denn?", fragte sie, jetzt etwas besorgt.

„Den Dämon, er ist dort…", fing Chris an, doch unterbrach er sich in Horror, als er sah, wie der ‚Dämon' einen Energieball in die Richtung seiner Mutter schoss. Er versuchte Piper aus dem Weg zu stoßen, doch er war zu spät. Der Energieball traf sie in den Rücken und sie flog zu Boden, direkt vor seine Füße.

„Neiiiin!", schrie Chris ängstlich und kniete sich hin, um seine ‚Mutter' in die Arme zu nehmen. „Mom! Bitte, nein…"

Piper sah total geschockt zu, wie Chris mit ihr sprach, als würde sie in seinen Armen liegen. Sie schluckte hart, bevor sie sanft sprach: „Chris, Schätzchen, ich bin hier. Mir geht's gut."

Wieder hörte Chris sie nicht. Er sah auf, um seinen Dad um Hilfe zu bitten, aber er war nicht da. Auch seine Tanten waren verschwunden. Sie waren alle weg. Sie hatten ihn alle verlassen. Tränen drohten sich ihren Weg zu bahnen, während er seinen Griff um seine ‚Mutter' verstärkte und leise sagte: „Es tut mir so Leid, Mom, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien… bitte verlass mich nicht wieder, ich brauche dich… bitte…"

„Chris!", rief Piper wieder. Sie bekam jetzt wirklich Panik, genau wie ihre Schwestern und ihr Mann.

„Zu wem spricht er denn?", fragte Phoebe leise.

„Es scheint, als würde er mit Piper reden", antwortete Paige.

„Aber ich bin hier!", kreischte sie und drehte sich zu Leo um. „Was ist mit ihm?"

Leo sah seinen Sohn für eine Weile an, doch dann antwortete er: „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Mom!", schluchzte Chris. „Mom, bitte, es tut mir Leid, bitte verlass mich nicht wieder… DAD!"

„Was zur Hölle?", stieß Leo hervor, als er die herzzerreißende Stimme seines Sohnes hörte. „Chris, ich bin ja hier!"

„Mom… bitte, wach auf, Mom", weinte Chris weiter. „Es tut mir so Leid… Bitte, stirb nicht… verlass mich nicht wieder. Du hast jedes Recht mich zu hassen… Ich werde alles tun was du willst – nur verlass mich nicht wieder…"

„Chris?", sagte ‚Piper' mit schwacher Stimme, als sie ihre Augen ein wenig öffnete.

„Mom!", rief Chris aus. „Mom, es tut mir Leid… bitte – "

„Ich hasse dich… wie konntest du das tun? Das ist alles nur deine Schuld", sagte ‚Piper' zu ihm und Chris schluchzte noch lauter. „Nur wegen dir werde ich nicht für Wyatt da sein können… meinem Baby… Ich werde dir das nie verzeihen…" Mit diesen Worten schloss ‚Piper' wieder die Augen.

„Nein! Mom! Bitte, nicht… es tut mir Leid", weinte Chris. Oh Gott, was hatte er getan? Er war schuld am Tod seiner Mutter… aber hatte ihr doch nie wehtun wollen. Die Schuld und die Angst wurden fast unerträglich. Er hatte seine Mom getötet… wie sollte er jemals wieder ohne sie leben können? Er konnte sie nicht wieder verlieren… „Nein… nein", schluchzte er. „Ich hab dich so lieb, Mom, es tut mir Leid… bitte verlass mich nicht…"

Piper, ihre Schwestern und Leo waren total geschockt. Was zur Hölle ging hier eigentlich vor? Plötzlich fiel Piper etwas Merkwürdiges auf. Eine Strähne von Chris' Haar war grau geworden. Innerhalb einer Sekunde verstand Piper was los war und sie keuchte erschrocken auf: „Barbas…"

Fortsetzung folgt…


	5. Wir werden ihn beschützen

Liebe und Angst

Kapitel 5: Wir werden ihn beschützen

Chris hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so viel Angst gehabt. Er hatte seine Mutter schon einmal verloren und er war nur schwer darüber hinweggekommen. Als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte nachdem er von der Zukunft hierher gekommen war, hatte er all seine Selbstbeherrschung gebraucht, um nicht zu ihr zu laufen und sie zu umarmen. Es war so hart für ihn gewesen wieder in ihrer Nähe zu sein, während sie nicht wusste wer er war und ihn ständig mit Misstrauen und Hass angesehen hatte. Aber jetzt spielte das keine Rolle mehr. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, ob sie ihn hasste oder nicht, er wollte sie einfach nicht schon wieder verlieren.

„Mom…", schluchzte er wieder, während er seiner ‚Mutter' die Haare von der Stirn wegstreichelte.

Piper, die endlich verstand, dass Barbas dahinter steckte, kniete sich schnell neben ihren Sohn und schüttelte leicht seine Schulter. „Chris, hör mir zu. Das ist nicht real. Du musst dagegen ankämpfen", sagte sie bestimmt und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Chris sah auf, als er spürte, dass jemand ihn berührte, aber er sah niemanden und wandte sich wieder seiner ‚Mom' zu. „Es tut mir so Leid…"

„CHRIS!", schrie Piper nun mit Panik in ihrer Stimme. Sie drehte sich schnell zu ihren Schwestern und ihrem Mann um. „Helft mir!"

Leo kniete sich sofort neben seine Frau und seinen Sohn. „Du meinst, Barbas ist dafür verantwortlich?", fragte er Piper.

Piper nickte und schüttelte Chris erneut. „Chris, bitte, das ist nicht real!"

Chris hatte wieder das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass ihn jemand rüttelte, aber er konnte wieder niemanden sehen. „Dad?", fragte er mit etwas Hoffnung in der Stimme. Älteste konnten unsichtbar werden, also war sein Vater vielleicht hier, um seine Mutter zu retten. Aber wieso wäre er unsichtbar?

Als Barbas die kleine Hoffnung spürte, sagte er schnell: „Er ist nicht hier. Dein Vater hasst dich. Er wird niemals kommen, wenn du ihn brauchst. Das ist auch der Grund weshalb deine Mutter gestorben ist. Du hattest nach ihm gerufen, damit er sie heilen würde, doch er kam nie, da er dich hasst."

Seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht und all die Hoffnung, die Chris vor einer Sekunde noch gehabt hat verschwand wieder und ließ ihn mir der schrecklichen Erkenntnis, dass es wirklich seine Schuld gewesen war, dass seine Mutter gestorben war. Wenn er nicht so ein schlechter Sohn wäre, dann würde sein Vater ihn vielleicht genug mögen, dass er auf seine Rufe antworten würde, wenn er ihn so verzweifelt brauchte. Es war alles seine Schuld…

„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Spruch versuchen, um ihn aus dieser Vision zu reißen", schlug Paige vor, während Piper noch immer ihren Sohn an den Schultern rüttelte.

„Nein, das wird nicht funktionieren", widersprach Phoebe. „Er muss seine Angst von selbst überwinden."

„Chris, bitte, komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst", sagte Leo und drückte den Arm seines Sohnes.

Chris zuckte etwas zusammen, als er das spürte. Aber er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Der Anblick seiner toten ‚Mutter' war einfach zu viel für ihn… _Tote_ Mutter? Plötzlich spürte Chris _eine Menge_ Hoffnung in sich aufkommen. Sie konnte nicht tot sein. Wenn sie es wäre, wäre er selbst schon längst verschwunden. „DAD! DAD, BITTE! MOM BRAUCHT DICH!", schrie er in Richtung Decke, während er hoffte, dass Leo kommen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Piper in Gefahr war.

„Ich bin hier, Chris", sagte Leo beruhigend. „Und deiner Mutter geht's gut."

„Ja, sie ist hier und es geht ihr gut", sagte jetzt auch Phoebe.

„DAD!", rief Chris erneut, während er nach irgendeinem Lebenszeichen seiner ‚Mutter' suchte.

„Chris, es ist alles okay", versuchte Piper ihn zu beruhigen und umarmte ihn fest.

Chris konnte sofort ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Er sah hinunter auf seine ‚Mutter' und bemerkte, dass sie nicht atmete. Sie war wirklich tot. Eine große Welle der Erleichterung kam über ihn. Er wusste nicht was genau passierte, aber er wusste, dass die Frau in seinem Armen nicht seine Mom war, oder er selbst wäre schon längst verschwunden. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl der Umarmung seiner echten Mutter. Als er sie wieder öffnete konnte er seine Tanten sehen, die mit besorgten Gesichtern dastanden, während seine Eltern neben ihm knieten und ihm sagten, dass alles okay sei.

„Mom!", rief Chris wieder aus und seine Familie wurde immer verzweifelter, da sie dachten, dass er wieder mit der Piper aus seiner Vision sprach. Doch dann schloss er seine Arme um die echte Piper und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken. „Mom, es tut mir so Leid… ich wollte dich nicht anschreien…"

„Es ist okay, Chris", beruhigte ihn Piper schnell, erleichtert dass er es geschafft hatte seine Angst zu überwinden.

„Nein, ist es nicht… ich hätte dich fast umgebracht", schluchzte Chris, noch immer verängstigt durch die Vision.

„Du bist so dramatisch", sagte Paige, die versuchte die Stimmung etwas zu heben.

Piper ließ ihren Sohn los, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Du hast nichts Falsches getan, Baby. Das war alles Barbas' Schuld. Du warst aufgebracht und ich kann es wirklich verstehen, dass du ausgeflippt bist. Es ist okay."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber", unterbrach ihn Piper und umarmte ihn wieder. „Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Erschreck mich nie wieder so."

„Ja, du hast uns einem ziemlichen Schreck eingejagt", sagte Leo, während er seinem Sohn liebevoll durchs Haar strich.

Plötzlich zuckte Chris zusammen und sah seinen Vater mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Schock an. „Dad… es tut mir Leid, dass ich meine Kräfte gegen dich eingesetzt hab. Ich wollte nicht…"

„Es ist okay", unterbrach ihn Leo und lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

„Nein! Das alles ist _nicht_ okay!", rief Chris verwirrt. „Wie könnt ihr das sagen? Ich hab dich angegriffen und Mom angeschrieen…"

„Das war alles nur wegen Barbas", sagte Leo und brachte Chris dazu innezuhalten.

„Barbas?"

Piper nickte. „Ja, ich denke er war auch derjenige, der dir eingeredet hat, dass wir dich hassen."

Als Chris sie daraufhin ansah konnte er die Liebe und die Besorgnis in ihren Augen sehen und auf einmal fühlte er sich total bescheuert, dass er geglaubt hatte, dass sie ihn hasst. Die kalten Worte die er ihr ins Gesicht geschrieen hatte kamen zurück zu ihm und er senkte seinen Kopf in Schuld. Er hatte ihr sozusagen gesagt, dass sie eine schlechte Mutter war und das war eindeutig nicht der Fall. Er musste das wieder gutmachen. Er sah wieder auf und sagte: „Es tut mir ehrlich Leid was ich da vorhin gesagt hab…"

„Chris…", versuchte Piper ihn erneut zu unterbrechen.

„Nein, warte. Lass mich etwas sagen, okay?", bat Chris eingehend. „Ich meinte diese Sachen nicht so wie es geklungen hat. Ich wollte dir niemals sagen, dass du – dass du tot bist in meiner Zukunft, denn ich habe gehofft, dass ich das auch ändern kann. Und ich hab dir nie die Schuld an irgendetwas in meinem Leben gegeben. Es war nur so schwer für mich dich zu verlieren und…"

Piper umarmte ihn schnell, als Chris wieder leise schluchzte. „Es ist okay, Baby. Ich gebe dir auch keine Schuld an dem was du vorhin alles gemacht hast. Du hättest es mir schon früher sagen sollen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie schwer das letzte halbe Jahr für dich sein hat müssen." Auch sie begann etwas zu weinen, als sie sich an all die gemeinen und grausamen Dinge erinnerte, die sie ihrem Sohn angetan hatte.

Phoebe wurde etwas schwindelig als sie die starken Emotionen von Mutter und Sohn auffing. Auch wenn sie den Trank genommen hatte, der sie gegen die Emotionen abblockte konnte sie sie manchmal fühlen, wenn sie zu stark waren. „Ich geh auf den Dachboden und schau nach, ob ich etwas finden kann mit dem wir Barbas vernichten können", flüsterte sie Paige zu.

„Ich helfe dir", sagte Paige und folgte ihrer Schwester aus dem Raum.

Piper und Leo saßen eine Weile einfach nur mit ihrem Sohn da und niemand sagte ein Wort. Sie hielten ihn einfach nur fest, um ihm zu zeigen wie sehr sie ihn wirklich liebten. Nach ein paar Minuten schlief Chris jedoch ein und Leo legte ihn auf das Bett, damit er sich etwas ausruhen konnte nach allem was er durchgemacht hatte. Sie zogen eine Decke über ihn und setzten sich dann an seine Seite.

Es war fast zehn Minuten später als Piper die Stille brach. „Er ist so tapfer…", wisperte sie ohne zu bemerken, dass sie das laut gesagt hatte.

Leo nickte. „Ja, das ist er. Er unser kleiner Junge."

Piper drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um. „Ich will nicht, dass er so tapfer ist. Ich will nicht, dass er sich so fühlt als müsste er die Last der ganzen Welt allein auf seinen Schultern tragen. Wir sind seine Eltern. Wir sollten ihn beschützen. Und wir können nicht einmal das tun…"

„Piper, er ist nun mal genauso stur wie du", sagte Leo lächelnd. „Und er hat dieselbe Entschlossenheit seine Familie zu beschützen."

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass er so viel opfern muss, um das zu tun", sagte Piper, nicht gewillt Leos Worte als Kompliment zu sehen. „Du hast es selbst gesagt, er ist _unser_ kleiner Junge. _Wir _sollten _ihn_ beschützen und nicht umgekehrt."

„Wir _werden_ ihn beschützen, ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas zustößt", sagte Leo entschlossen. „Und wenn ich ihn jeden Tag in die Unterwelt folgen muss, um das zu tun, dann werde ich es tun."

Piper grinste. „Das wird er aber nicht mögen."

„Das ist Pech für ihn, denn ich bin sein Vater und ich werde dieses Mal für ihn da sein, so wie er es verdient", erwiderte Leo, während er seinen Sohn ansah.

„Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst", seufzte Piper und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Leo zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Ich hab nie aufgehört dich zu lieben."

Piper lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!", schrie Barbas wütend, während er in seiner Höhle auf und ab ging. Er hatte wirklich nicht daran geglaubt, dass der Sohn von Piper überleben würde. Jetzt war sein ganzer Plan zerstört und die Mächtigen Drei waren wieder auf der Jagd nach ihm.

„Ich denke, du könntest etwas Hilfe gebrauchen", sagte eine dunkle Stimme plötzlich hinter ihm.

Barbas drehte sich um, bereit den Eindringling anzugreifen, doch als er den Mann sah, zögerte er. Er konnte fühlen, dass der Dämon viel Macht besaß und vielleicht war es keine gute Idee einen Kampf anzufangen – zumindest nicht bis er wusste wieso der Mann hier war. „Und du willst mir deine Hilfe anbieten?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht direkt. Ich will, dass du meinen Anweisungen folgst."

Barbas schnaubte verächtlich. „Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

Der Mann grinste böse und ließ einen Energieball in seiner Hand erscheinen. „Vielleicht weil es dich davor bewahren würde, vernichtet zu werden."

Barbas sah den Mann und die Waffe in seiner Hand eine Weile an. Vielleicht sollte er diesen Deal wirklich in Erwägung ziehen. „Und was sind deine Anweisungen?"

„Wir werden die Mächtigen Drei vernichten – diesmal endgültig."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt… (Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit dem Update. Ich hab in den Ferien weniger Zeit zum Schreiben als ich gedacht hab. Hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Die Geschichte hat übrigens 12 Kapitel also wird noch einiges geschehen…) 


	6. Luthers Plan

Liebe und Angst

Kapitel 6: Luthers Plan

„Wer bist du?", fragte Barbas den Mann, der ihm seine ‚Hilfe' angeboten hatte während er ihn genau betrachtete. Er war groß, in schwarz gekleidet und hatte dunkle, lange Haare. Seine Augen waren hellgrau, beinahe weiß, und er hatte lange Krallen an seinen Händen.

Der Mann grinste und antwortete: „Es spielt keine Rolle wer ich bin. Alles was zählt ist, dass wir die Mächtigen Drei, ihren Ältesten und die Kinder der ältesten Hexe vernichten werden."

Barbas sah ihn amüsiert und ungläubig an. „Findest du nicht, dass du dir zu viel zumutest? Niemand hat es je geschafft sie alle zu töten."

„Ich hätte es beinahe", sagte der Mann ungeduldig. Er wollte einfach nur diese verdammte Familie auslöschen, bevor sein Meister bemerkte, was er tat. Falls das passieren würde, wäre er tot bevor er einen einzigen Blick auf die Mächtigen Drei werfen konnte.

„Was meinst du, du hättest es beinahe?", fragte Barbas verwirrt.

Der Mann stöhnte auf und fauchte ihn an: „Ich bin aus der Zukunft und da hab ich die Mächtigen Drei schon längst umgebracht. Ich kann es wieder tun. Ich brauche nur deine Hilfe wegen den Kindern."

„So, du bist also aus der Zukunft. Interessant", sagte Barbas und ging zu den Mann hinüber. Er wollte dessen Ängste lesen, doch der Mann hob seine Hand, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Denk nicht mal dran", warnte er. „Und jetzt lass uns endlich an die Arbeit gehen."

* * *

Piper und Leo saßen noch immer neben Chris, der plötzlich anfing vor sich hin zu murmeln. Neugierig und auch etwas besorgt lehnten sie sich näher an ihn heran, um zu verstehen was er sagte. „Mom… nein, geh nicht…"

Piper versuchte daraufhin nicht wieder zu weinen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie keine Schuld an ihrem eigenen Tod trug, fühlte sie sich schrecklich als ihr klar wurde, wie viel Schmerz sie ihrem Sohn damit zugefügt hatte. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn aufwecken", schlug sie schließlich vor und nach einem kurzen Moment nickte Leo zustimmend.

Piper streckte ihre Hand aus und streichelte sanft die Wange ihres Sohnes, während sie versuchte ihn aufzuwecken.

_TRAUM / RÜCKBLENDE_

„Mom, ich bin zu Hause!", rief Chris nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er warf seine Schultasche auf den Boden und ging in die Küche, um seine Mutter zu suchen, aber sie war nicht da. Er seufzte und wollte schon in sein Zimmer gehen, als ihm auffiel, dass die Wohnzimmertür geschlossen war. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Normalerweise war die Tür nie zu.

Chris ging hinüber zur Tür und öffnete sie, in der Erwartung einen Dämon zu sehen oder etwas in der Art. In den letzten Monaten hatte es viele Angriffe gegeben, sogar mehr als üblich. Aber anstatt eines Dämons sah er sich nun seiner Familie gegenüber, die laut: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", schrie.

Chris war wirklich überrascht. Er hatte geglaubt, dass jeder seinen Geburtstag vergessen hatte, denn niemand hatte heute etwas erwähnt – nicht einmal seine Mom. Er war etwas enttäuscht und traurig darüber gewesen, doch es war ihm klar geworden, dass sie mit den ganzen Angriffen in den letzten Monaten einfach keine Zeit hatten daran zu denken. Aber er hatte sich geirrt. Seine Mutter kam nun zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Alles Gute, mein Baby", sagte sie liebevoll.

Chris lächelte sie glücklich an. Sie hatten es doch nicht vergessen. Nun ja, sein Vater war nicht da, aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen machte das Chris nicht so viel aus. Sein Vater war nie zu einem seiner Geburtstage erschienen, außer einem und er war nicht überrascht, dass Leo dieses Mal auch nicht hier war. Aber es war nicht so wichtig. Seine Mom, seine Tanten und sein Bruder waren hier. Das war alles, was er brauchte. „Danke", sagte er und umarte seine Mutter.

Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ sie ihn los und lächelte. „Wir wollten eigentlich auch ein paar deiner Freunde einladen, aber mit den ganzen Dämonen…"

„Ist schon okay", unterbrach Chris sie schnell. „So lang du da bist, macht's mir nichts aus", fügte er hinzu und Piper lächelte noch mehr.

„Oh, du bist so ein Muttersöhnchen", zog ihn Wyatt auf.

„Hör auf deinen Bruder auszulachen, es ist sein Geburtstag", sagte Paige und schlug ihren Neffen spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Ja ja, von mir aus", sagte Wyatt und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Chris das merkwürdige Gefühl, als würde jemand hinter ihm stehen und er drehte sich schnell um, doch da war niemand. Er entspannte sich etwas und wandte sich wieder seiner Mutter zu, die ihn besorgt ansah. „Was hast du, Chris?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Chris. „Ich hatte dieses komische Gefühl, dass…"

Er konnte seinen Satz nie beenden, denn plötzlich schrie Phoebe schmerzerfüllt auf und tiefe Wunden erschienen auf ihrer Brust, die sofort anfingen stark zu bluten. Paige, die neben ihr stand, fing sie auf, als sie zu Boden fiel. Bevor Piper oder Chris zu ihnen gehen konnte, schrie Paige auch auf, als sie spürte wie Krallen ihr Fleisch durchschnitten und ihr Herz trafen.

„Neiiin!", schrie Piper und fiel neben ihren Schwestern, die bewegungslos auf dem Boden lagen, auf die Knie.

„Wyatt, heil sie!", rief Chris verzweifelt, als er sah, dass sein Bruder noch immer ganz ruhig auf dem Sofa saß.

„Nein, ich denke, das werde ich nicht tun", erwiderte Wyatt gleichgültig und sah weiterhin kalt zu.

Chris bekam langsam Panik. Er konnte seine Tanten nicht mehr fühlen, das hieß, dass sie dem Tod nahe waren oder sogar schon tot waren. „Verdammt noch mal, Wyatt! Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir!", schrie er ihn wütend an. „Heil sie sofort!"

„Glaubst du etwas, du kannst mir Befehle erteilen?", fragte Wyatt amüsiert.

Chris sah ihn ungläubig an. Ihre Tanten starben und Wyatt weigerte sich nicht nur sie zu heilen, sondern schien sich auch noch prächtig zu amüsieren. Er konnte nicht verstehen was geschah, doch er hatte nicht die Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn das was im nächsten Moment passierte, ließ sein Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.

Er hörte seine Mutter schreien und er wusste in diesem Moment, dass ihn dieser Schrei bis an seinen Todestag verfolgen würde. Er unterdrückte den Drang seinen Bruder eine zu verpassen und kniete sich schnell zu seiner Mutter, die mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm lag. Als er sie vorsichtig umdrehte musste er ein Schluchzen und die Tränen, die drohten zu fallen, zurückhalten. Seine Mom hatte auch Wunden über ihren ganzen Oberkörper. Sie waren nicht so tief wie bei seinen Tanten, aber trotzdem lebensbedrohlich.

„Wyatt, bitte heil sie", bettelte er, während er seine Mutter zu sich zog und ihr Blut langsam anfing in seinen Schoß zu fließen.

Wyatt stand nun endlich auf und ging zu ihnen hinüber und Chris war erleichtert, dass er wenigstens ihre Mutter nicht sterben lassen würde. Zumindest dachte er das, bis Wyatt mit seiner Hand eine kleine Bewegung machte und ein Mann mit weiß-grauen Augen und langen, blutigen Krallen neben ihm erschien. Chris konnte einfach nicht fassen was er sah. Er war nicht in der Lage zu akzeptieren was sich gerade abspielte, doch die nächsten Worte seines Bruders machten alles klar.

„Sehr gut gemacht", sagte er zu dem Dämon, der gerade ihre Familie angegriffen hatte. „Geh zurück in dein Quartier und warte dort auf meine Befehle." Der Dämon nickte und schimmerte davon.

„Wyatt…", keuchte Piper schwach. Sie konnte auch nicht glauben was geschah.

Wyatt sah weiterhin total unbetroffen aus. Er ignorierte seine Mutter und wandte sich an Chris. „Es tut mir Leid, dass es so kommen musste. Aber sie hätten die Dinge nie so gesehen wie ich. Es geht alles nur um Macht, Chris. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das, bevor ich gezwungen bin dich auch noch umzubringen." Mit diesen Worten beamte er davon und ließ Chris allein mit seinen toten Tanten und seiner sterbenden Mutter.

_ENDE DES TRAUMES / DER RÜCKBLENDE_

„Mom!", schrie Chris und setzte sich abrupt im Bett auf.

„Schhh, es ist okay, Chris. Ich bin ja hier", versuchte Piper ihn zu beruhigen.

Chris brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass er in dem Bett seiner Mutter war und nicht im Wohnzimmer mit ihr in seinen Armen, während sie langsam verblutete. Er holte tief Luft und sah seine Mutter an. Er wollte sie umarmen, doch er zögerte. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie es mochte, wenn er das tat. Was wenn Barbas Recht gehabt hatte?

Piper sah den ängstlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Sohnes und umarmte ihn sofort. Chris verspannte sich erst, doch dann ließ er es zu. Plötzlich erfüllte das Geräusch von Beamen den Raum und Wyatt erschien in seinem Schoß. Er nahm Chris' T-Shirt und kicherte glücklich, als sein ‚kleiner' Bruder ihn in seine Arme nahm. Piper und Leo sahen teils amüsiert, teils gerührt zu.

Als Chris seinen Bruder ansah, konnte er nichts sehen, das ihn an den bösen Tyrann erinnerte, der die Ermordung ihrer Familie geordert hatte. Stattdessen sah er ein glückliches, unschuldiges Gesicht und er war entschlossen sicher zu gehen, dass es so bleiben würde. Er würde seinen Bruder retten. Er musste es tun. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sich alles wiederholte. Seine Familie würde dieses Mal nicht zerbrechen, das schwor er sich.

* * *

_IN DER ZUKUNFT_

Wyatt Halliwell war sehr wütend. Und es war wirklich nicht gut, wenn er das war. Die zwei Dämonen die vor ihm standen konnten den Beweis fühlen. Wyatt ließ sie für etwas zehn Sekunden brennen bevor er sie mit Energiebällen vernichtete. Dann seufzte er tief, um sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Zu viel war in den letzten Monaten schief gegangen und das war alles nur die Schuld seines verdammten kleinen Bruders.

Wyatt hatte alles versucht, um ihn zurück in die Zukunft zu rufen, aber es war ihm bislang nicht gelungen. Und jetzt verschwanden seine besten Dämonen. Er wusste, dass das Chris' Schuld war. Sein Bruder vernichtete sie in der Vergangenheit, deshalb verschwanden sie hier auch. Gerade hatte er erfahren, dass Luther, einer seiner Elite-Dämonen, verschwunden war. Wütend ging er in Luthers Quartier, das jetzt verlassen war.

„Verdammt, das wirst du büßen, Chris!", fluchte er, doch dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Das Quartier sah noch immer genauso aus wie vor ein paar Stunden, als er sein letztes Treffen mit Luther gehabt hatte. Luthers Sachen waren alle noch hier und das verwirrte Wyatt. Wenn er wirklich in der Vergangenheit vernichtet worden war, dann dürften seine Sachen nicht mehr hier sein. Und seine Familie wäre mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit auch wieder am Leben, denn Luther war derjenige gewesen, der sie getötet hatte.

Wyatt ging zu dem Steintisch in der Mitte der Höhle und sah sich die Dinge dort an. Ein paar Tropfen Blut waren darauf und ein Stück Papier lag da. Er nahm das Papier in die Hand und drehte es um, doch es stand nichts drauf. Wyatt überlegte kurz, bevor er einen Spruch aufsagte, der ihm Verborgenes offenbaren sollte.

Augenblicklich erschien ein Zauberspruch auf dem Papier und als Wyatt ihn las verstand er sofort was geschehen war, nur er wusste nicht weshalb. Der Spruch war ein Zeitreisezauber, der einem in die Vergangenheit bringen konnte. Aber wieso hätte Luther das tun sollen? Um Chris zurückzuholen? Er bezweifelte es. Luther wusste, dass er ihm nichts beweisen musste, also wieso sollte er eine Zeitreise riskieren? Es hätte nur Sinn, wenn Luther seine eigenen Gründe hätte, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen.

Plötzlich wurde Wyatt _richtig_ wütend. Es war alles zu viel. Er hatte so hart gearbeitet, um diese neue Welt zu erschaffen und jetzt war alles in Gefahr. Die Hexen, die sich ihm noch immer entgegenstellten wurden immer mächtiger, da seine besten Dämonen verschwanden und er konnte es einfach nicht länger erlauben, dass es so weiter ging. Wyatt sah noch mal den Zauberspruch in seinen Händen an und entschied sich es zu wagen. Er würde herausfinden weshalb Luther in die Vergangenheit gereist war und während er das tat würde er auch seinen kleinen Bruder fangen – oder töten.

* * *

_IN DER GEGENWART_

Luther ging in Barbas' Höhle auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass der Dämon der Angst zurückkehrte. Er hatte gesagt, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte bevor sie die Halliwells angreifen konnten, doch Luther hatte nicht viel Zeit. Er wusste, dass Wyatt nicht lange brauchen würde, um herauszufinden was er getan hatte und dann würde er ihm folgen. Seine einzige Chance diese Mission zu erfüllen war, die Baby Version seines Meisters zu töten bevor Wyatt hierher kam.

Nachdem er mit den Halliwells fertig war, würde er zu sich selbst aus dieser Zeit gehen und etwas mit sich plaudern. Er würde sicher gehen, dass _er_ ihn der neuen Zukunft die Quelle und Herrscher der Welt wird. Und Wyatt Halliwell würde tot sein. Ein böses Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als Barbas endlich zurückkam. „Bist du bereit?", fragte er und Barbas nickte. „Gut, dann lass uns die Mächtigen Drei vernichten!"

Fortsetzung folgt…


	7. Das Band ist gebrochen

Liebe und Angst

Kapitel 7: Das Band ist gebrochen

„Wie geht's Chris?", fragte Phoebe, als sie sah, dass Piper den Dachboden betrat.

„Besser", antwortete Piper unsicher, denn obwohl es ihrem Sohn wirklich besser zu gehen schien, hatte sie das nervende Gefühl, dass noch etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.

„Das klingt nicht gerade überzeugend", sagte Paige, die Pipers Unsicherheit erkannte.

Piper seufzte und entschied sich Paiges Kommentar zu ignorieren. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Habt ihr schon etwas gefunden?"

Phoebe nickte. „Ja, wir können den Spruch benutzen, den wir bei der Quelle genommen haben. Aber wir brauchen auch dieses Vernichtungselixier", erwiderte sie und zeigte ein Fläschchen mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit her.

„Ihr seid schon mit allem fertig?", fragte Piper überrascht.

Phoebe und Paige nickten gleichzeitig. „Wenn du bereit bist, dann können wir Barbas suchen und ihn endlich vernichten."

„Okay, dann lasst es uns endlich tun", sagte Piper entschlossen und nahm Phoebe das Elixier aus der Hand.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit saß Chris noch immer in dem Bett seiner Eltern und spielte etwas mit Wyatt, während Leo ihnen zusah. Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass dieses kleine Kind zu dem Mann heranwachsen sollte, den Chris in der Zukunft gelernt hatte zu hassen. Am Anfang seiner Mission hatte er in Erwägung gezogen Wyatt zu töten, falls er scheitern sollte, doch mittlerweile war ihm klar geworden, dass er diesem unschuldigen, lieben Baby nichts antun konnte. Er war nicht der böse, kalte Diktator, den Chris kannte und wenn er seinen Job gut machte, dann würde er auch nie so werden.

„Das muss wirklich merkwürdig für dich sein", sagte Leo plötzlich, während er die beiden weiterhin anstarrte.

„Was?", fragte Chris aufgeschreckt.

Leo zeigte auf Wyatt, der gerade versuchte Chris' Haare zu ergreifen. „Ich meine, deinen großen Bruder als Baby zu sehen."

„Nicht merkwürdiger als Mom schwanger mit mir selbst zu sehen", erwiderte Chris und sah seinen Vater dann etwas unsicher an. „Wenn es überhaupt dazu kommt…"

Leo seufzte, als er das hörte. Er und Piper hatten bisher noch nicht darüber gesprochen wie es mit ihnen von nun an weiter gehen soll, aber als er den niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes sah wusste er, dass er etwas tröstendes sagen musste. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch plötzlich änderte sich Chris' Gesichtsausdruck von Niedergeschlagenheit zu Schock und Angst.

„Chris, ist alles okay?", fragte er beunruhigt ob Barbas vielleicht wieder zurückgekommen war.

„Wyatt", keuchte Chris, kletterte schnell aus dem Bett und drückte Leo seinen Bruder in die Arme.

Leo runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und legte Chris eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er mit der anderen Wyatt hielt. „Was ist denn los?"

„Wyatt ist hier", sagte Chris panisch.

Leo sah für einen Moment das Kind in seinem Arm an und blickte dann wieder auf zu Chris. „Natürlich ist er hier. Chris, was…"

„Nein, ich meine Wyatt aus der Zukunft", unterbrach ihn Chris und beamte weg.

„Wyatt ist hier", rief er sofort aus, als er auf dem Dachboden ankam, aber er war zu spät. Die Schwestern hatten sich gerade weggebeamt. „Verdammt", fluchte er kurz bevor Leo mit Baby Wyatt in seinen Armen auftauchte.

„Woher weißt du, dass Wyatt hier ist?", fragte dieser und kam damit sofort auf den Punkt.

„Wir haben ein Band, das uns verbindet. Seit ich hier angekommen bin konnte ich es nicht mehr spüren, weil wir in verschiedenen Zeiten sind, aber jetzt kann ich es wieder fühlen und das kann nur bedeutet, dass er hier ist", erklärte Chris und versuchte seinen Bruder aufzuspüren, damit er erfahren konnte, was dieser gerade tat.

Leo schien nun auch etwas Angst zu bekommen. „Und was will er hier?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste.

„Ich will den Verräter fangen", kam eine dunkle Stimme von der anderen Seite des Dachbodens.

Leo und Chris drehten sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war und sahen dort einen großen, blonden Mann stehen. Chris erkannte ihn auf der Stelle und Leo wusste auch, dass es Wyatt sein musste, als er den panischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines jüngeren Sohnes sah. Instinktiv stellte er sich vor Chris, um ihn zu beschützen, aber dieser schob ihn beiseite. „Verschwinde hier", zischte er, während er seinen Bruder nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Nein, ich werde dich nicht mit ihm allein lassen", widersprach Leo heftig.

Wyatt trat nun auf sie zu und Baby Wyatt aktivierte sofort sein Schild, um sich, seinen Vater und Chris zu schützen. Wyatt zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste falsch. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich mal beschützen wollte, kleiner Bruder. Aber da wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, dass du mich verraten würdest."

„Ich hab dich nicht verraten, Wyatt", sagte Chris aufgebracht, während Leo seinen erstgeborenen, erwachsenen Sohn noch immer anstarrte. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was er sah.

„Du versuchst mich umzubringen. Wenn das nicht Verrat ist, was dann?", fragte Wyatt wütend.

„Ich versuche nicht dich umzubringen", rief Chris frustriert. „Ich versuche dich zu _retten_!"

Wyatt schnaufte herablassend. „Denkst du also noch immer, dass ich gerettet werden muss? Vergiss das endlich, Chris. Ich muss nämlich nicht gerettet werden."

„Nein? Sieh dich doch mal an! Selbst dein kleineres Ich denkt, dass du böse bist!", bemerkte Chris und hoffte entgegen seinem guten Menschenverstand, dass Wyatt es verstehen würde.

„Tja, aber das wird ihm nicht helfen – oder dir", sagte Wyatt und konzentrierte sich für eine Sekunde, um die Kräfte seines jüngeren Ichs anzuzapfen. Als er es geschafft hatte, zwang er das Baby sein Schild verschwinden zu lassen und beamte es dann in den Laufstall am anderen Ende des Dachbodens.

„Wyatt, lass uns einfach darüber reden, okay?", sprach Leo ihn nun zum ersten Mal direkt an.

„Noch immer der weise Älteste, was?", schnarrte Wyatt sarkastisch.

Leo ignorierte es und versuchte erneut vernünftig mit ihm zu reden. „Hör mir zu. Wieso gehen wir nicht…"

Wyatt rollte kurz mit seinen Augen, denn er hatte genug von dem Versuch seines Vaters eine nette Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen, also benutzte er seine Telekinese, um ihn ein paar Meter wegzuschleudern.

„Nein!", schrie Chris und wollte zu Leo hinüber rennen, doch er wurde von seinem Bruder in die andere Richtung geworfen.

„Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance, Chris. Komm mit mir zurück in die Zukunft und schließ dich mir an", schlug Wyatt vor, während er auf seinen Bruder hinuntersah.

Chris schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Niemals!", brüllte er und warf Wyatt mit seinen eigenen Kräften gegen die nächste Wand.

Leo sah voller Horror zu, wie seine Söhne miteinander kämpften, nicht wissend wie er sie stoppen konnte. Das alles war in so vielen Arten falsch. Die beiden waren Brüder; sie sollten einander helfen und sich nicht bekriegen. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass einer den anderen vielleicht töten könnte, wenn sie diesen Kampf fortsetzten, doch es schien nicht, als würde einer von ihnen aufgeben wollen. Seine Söhne hatten eindeutig die Entschlossenheit und Starrköpfigkeit der Halliwells geerbt, doch zum ersten Mal seitdem er Vater war, war er nicht stolz darüber.

Mit einem lauten, wütenden Schrei warf Wyatt jetzt einen Energieball in die Richtung seines Bruders. Chris hatte sich noch immer von dem letzten Angriff erholt und war deshalb unvorbereitet, als ihn der Energieball mitten in die Brust traf. Die Wucht des Aufpralls schleuderte ihn nach hinten gegen die Wand, die er dann hinunterrutschte bis zum Boden, wo er bewegungslos liegen blieb.

„Neiiiiiin!", schrie Leo auf und rannte so schnell er konnte zu seinem jüngeren Sohn.

Wyatt warf ihn jedoch sofort wieder von ihm weg und ging dann zu seinem Bruder hinüber. Er kniete sich hin und drehte Chris auf den Rücken, damit er sehen konnte welchen Schaden sein Angriff angerichtet hatte. Als er das tat, konnte er sehen, dass es schlimm war. Chris' T-Shirt war schon blutgetränkt und Wyatt wusste er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wenn er seinen Bruder retten wollte, musste er es jetzt tun. Er zögerte eine Sekunde, hielt dann aber seine Hände über Chris' Brust und heilte ihn – nicht ganz, aber genug, sodass er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangen würde.

Leo war nicht sicher was er von der Situation halten sollte. Wieso heilte Wyatt Chris, wenn er gerade erst versucht hatte ihn umzubringen? Vielleicht gab es ja wirklich eine Chance ihn zu retten, vielleicht waren Dinge wie diese der Grund weshalb _Chris_ dachte, dass er gerettet werden konnte. Er sah etwas erleichtert dabei zu, wie sein jüngerer Sohn wieder die Augen öffnete.

Chris' erster Gedanke, als er erwachte und seinen Bruder sah war von ihm wegzukommen. Also beamte er sich zur anderen Seite des Dachboden, nahe des Laufstalls, wo Baby Wyatt noch immer drinnen saß und nun weinte. „Du weißt, dass ich mich dir nie anschließen werde, also wieso tötest du mich nicht einfach?", fragte Chris, nach eine logischen Erklärung suchend, wieso sein Bruder ihn nicht hatte sterben lassen.

„Du _wirst_ dich mir anschließen", erwiderte Wyatt überzeugt. „Und wenn ich dich dafür stundenlang foltern muss, bis dein Wille bricht, dann soll es so sein", endete er mit einem bösen Grinsen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!", schrie Leo in Panik und Schock.

Wyatt drehte sich daraufhin zu ihm um und bemerkte somit nicht Luther, der sich neben dem Laufstall materialisierte. Luther verschwendete keine Zeit und nahm eine Athame zur Hand, bereit Baby Wyatt zu töten. Chris sah ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sein Instinkt meldete sich, als er sich schnell zwischen Luther und seinem Bruder beamte und die Athame sich damit direkt in sein Herz bohrte. Luther schien einen Moment überrascht zu sein, erholte sich dann aber schnell und zog die Athame aus Chris' Körper, um sein eigentliches Opfer anzugreifen.

Wyatt hörte den Schmerzensschrei seines Bruders und drehte sich sofort wieder um, um zu sehen was passierte. Als er sah wie Chris leblos zu Boden fiel, warf er einen mächtigen Flammenball gegen Luther, der den Dämon förmlich zerriss. Er zögerte dieses Mal nicht im Geringsten, um zu seinem Bruder zu laufen und zu versuchen ihn zu heilen, doch er wusste ohnehin schon, dass es zu spät war. Das Band, das ihn mit Chris verband war gebrochen und wenn sie in derselben Zeit waren konnte das nur bedeuten, dass er tot war.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt… (Tut mir echt sehr, sehr, sehr Leid, dass ich nicht schon früher ein neues Kapitel on gestellt hab, aber ich fand irgendwie keine Zeit zum Schreiben. Aber jetzt werde ich mich dafür beeilen, die Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen – vor allem, da dieses Kapitel so ein schlimmes Ende hat. Ich hoffe, ich bekomm keine Morddrohungen kopfeinzieh) 


	8. Kraftlos

Liebe und Angst

Kapitel 8: Kraftlos

Wyatt kniete auf dem Boden neben seinem Bruder und sah zu wie das Blut aus Chris' tiefer Wunde langsam durch sein T-Shirt sickerte. In diesem Moment wurde Wyatt etwas klar. Chris würde sich ihm niemals anschließen; er würde nie diese Gut-gegen-Böse Vorstellung loswerden. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass Chris es verstehen würde, dass es vorherbestimmt war, dass sie zusammen herrschten, aber anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Die Tatsache, dass Chris hier in der Vergangenheit war, um ihn zu ‚retten' bewies das mehr als alles andere. „Scheint als bräuchte ich dich nicht mehr, kleiner Bruder", sagte er verachtend. Wie konnte dieser verdammte Idiot versuchen alles zu zerstören für das er so hart gearbeitet hat?

Wyatt sah nun hinüber zu Leo, der verzweifelt versuchte das Schild zu durchbrechen, das er erschaffen hatte, als er gesehen hatte, dass sein Vater näher kam. „Es ist zu spät, Leo. Er ist tot. Du kannst ihn nicht retten", sagte er gleichgültig, als würde er übers Wetter reden und nicht über seinen toten Bruder.

„Nein!", schrie Leo, nicht in der Lage es zu glauben. „Nein, ist er nicht! Lass mich zu ihm! Ich kann ihn heilen, ich weiß, dass ich es kann!"

Wyatt stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor er sein Schild auflöste. Augenblicklich war Leo an der Seite seines jüngeren Sohnes und hielt seine Hände über dessen Wunde. Er wartete darauf, dass das goldene Leuchten kam, doch er wusste schon, dass es dieses Mal nicht geschehen würde. Chris war tot. Die Erkenntnis traf Leo hart und er senkte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Sohnes und fing an zu schluchzen. Das musste ein Alptraum sein. Und jeden Moment würde er aufwachen. Und Chris würde okay sein und ihnen befehlen Dämonen zu jagen. Es war nur ein Alptraum…

„Geh weg von ihm, Leo", sagte Wyatt plötzlich, aber Leo blieb wo er war. „Ich sagte, geh weg von ihm!", rief Wyatt und warf seinen Vater ein paar Meter durch den Raum.

Leo schlug hart auf den Boden auf, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Das einzige was er wollte war bei Chris zu sein. Er stand wieder auf und ging zurück zu dem Platz wo sein jüngerer Sohn lag, aber Wyatt aktivierte wieder sein Schild und hinderte ihn daran zu nahe zu kommen. „Lass mich zu ihm", wiederholte Leo seine Worte von vorhin, aber dieses Mal war seine Stimme ein Wispern. Er hatte seinen Sohn verloren… sein Sohn war tot…

„Sorry, aber ich muss etwas erledigen", erklärte Wyatt und kniete sich abermals neben seinen Bruder. Er wusste, dass der Spruch, den er benutzten wollte eine ungewollte Nebenwirkung haben würde, aber er wollte Chris' Kräfte. Wyatt musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er an den Bannspruch dachte, den er ausgesprochen hatte, als sie kleiner gewesen waren. Schließlich hatte er nicht zulassen können, dass sein Bruder genauso mächtig werden würde wie er selbst. Und jetzt würde er sich auch Chris' Kräfte holen. Das war eigentlich der einzige Grund gewesen weshalb er gewollt hatte, dass Chris sich ihm anschloss – seine Kräfte. Aber jetzt wusste er, dass das nie passieren würde und vielleicht war es sogar besser so.

Leo sah geschockt zu wie Wyatt anfing zu grinsen. Sein Bruder war tot und er schien sich darüber auch noch zu freuen. Jetzt verstand Leo endlich wieso Chris zurückgekommen war, um ihn zu retten. Der Gedanke an die heldenhaften Taten seines jüngeren Sohnes und der zufriedene Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines älteren Sohnes machte ihn total wütend. Das alles war so falsch. „Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?", schrie er ohne Vorwarnung und schien sogar Wyatt damit zu überraschen. „Du sitzt da und _grinst_, während dein _Bruder tot_ neben dir liegt! Wie kannst du nur…"

„Hör auf mich anzuschreien!", unterbrach ihn Wyatt und sein Temperament drohte auch mit ihm durchzugehen.

„Ich werde nicht aufhören bis du erkennst wie böse du geworden bist!", rief Leo laut. Er wagte es nicht Chris anzusehen, denn er wusste in der Sekunde in der er das tun würde, würde er wieder zusammenbrechen. Aber er musste jetzt seinen älteren Sohn wieder zum Verstand bringen. Vielleicht könnten sie sogar einen Weg finden Chris doch noch zu retten… „Was ist mit dir passiert? Wie kann es dir egal sein, was dein Bruder für dich getan hat? Er kam zurück, um dich zu retten und wie verhältst du dich? Du _grinst_? Um Gottes Willen, er ist…"

Nun hatte Wyatt jedoch genug. „Hör endlich mit deiner verdammten Moralpredigt auf!", schrie er ihn an und einige der Fenster zerbrachen plötzlich. Er atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Vater zuwandte. „Reg dich ab, du wirst meinen verfluchten Bruder wieder sehen", knurrte er dann. Er mochte es nicht, dass er Chris ins Leben zurückholen musste, aber er wollte dessen Kräfte. Und im Endeffekt würde es sowieso keinen Unterschied machen. Ohne seine Kräfte würde Chris sich nie wieder in seinen Weg stellen können.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Leo und blickte jetzt wieder hoffnungsvoll zu seinem jüngeren Sohn. „Kannst du ihn zurückholen?"

Wyatt nickte. „Aber wenn du es vorziehst mich anzuschreien anstatt mich in Ruhe zu lassen, damit ich mich konzentrieren kann, dann mach einfach weiter."

Leo ließ sich sofort wieder auf seine Knie fallen, so nahe zu Chris wie es ging, und wartete darauf, dass sein älterer Sohn ihn retten würde.

* * *

_In der Unterwelt_

Piper seufzte frustriert. Es war fast eine halbe Stunde her, dass sie und ihre Schwestern sich hinunter gebeamt und Barbas gefunden hatten. Sie hatten ihn angreifen wollen, doch dann war etwas geschehen, was keine von ihnen erwartet hatte. Barbas war vor ihnen davon gelaufen. Wenn es nicht so nervend wäre, dann wäre es wahrscheinlich sehr lustig gewesen den Dämon der Angst weglaufen zu sehen. „Barbas!", rief Piper eindeutig verärgert, als sie zusahen wie er um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

„Okay, was zur Hölle ist mit ihm los?", fragte Phoebe schließlich. „Ich hab ihn noch nie so gesehen."

„Vielleicht hat er Angst vor uns", schlug Paige vor, während sie versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie war normalerweise sehr fit, aber die Luft hier unten war sehr schlecht und das half nicht gerade, wenn man jemanden schon über dreißig Minuten verfolgte.

„Der Dämon der Angst hat Angst?", sagte Phoebe ungläubig und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Paige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso nicht? Er weiß vielleicht, dass wir etwas haben, um ihn zu vernichten."

„Vielleicht", gab Phoebe zu. „Wie auch immer, ich denke nicht, dass wir ihn jetzt kriegen können, also lasst uns einfach zurück nach Hause gehen."

„Nein", protestierte Piper sofort. „Ich gehe nicht, bevor wir ihn vernichtet haben!"

„Aber Piper! Wenn er weiter vor uns davonläuft, dann kann es ziemlich lange dauern, bis wir ihn schnappen", meinte Paige.

„Er hat versucht meinen Sohn umzubringen", zischte Piper wütend. „Ich werde mich nicht einfach hinsetzen und darauf warten, dass er es wieder versucht."

Phoebe seufzte und nickte dann. „Okay, dann lasst uns ihn wieder suchen."

Paige sagte nichts, sondern folgte einfach ihren Schwestern. Als sie um die Ecke bogen waren sie überrascht, als sie sahen, dass Barbas dort stand, der dieses Mal keinen Versuch unternahm vor ihnen davonzulaufen. Stattdessen grinste er und fragte: „Wieso habt ihr so lange gebraucht? Ich warte hier schon seit ein paar Minuten."

Die Schwestern sahen sich etwas unsicher an, da sie nicht wussten was sie von der Situation halten sollten. „Wieso bist du vor uns weggerannt?", fragte Paige misstrauisch. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Um deine schlimmsten Ängste wahr zu machen", antwortete Barbas und sah dabei Piper an.

Pipers Herz schien stehen zu bleiben, als sie das hörte. Ihre schlimmste Angst… Chris! Und Wyatt! „Oh Gott, Paige, beam uns zurück!", forderte sie schnell.

„Was? Wieso?", fragte Paige verwirrt.

„Weil das eine Falle war", antwortete Phoebe statt Piper, während sie Barbas einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf. Sie verstand jetzt wieso er vor ihnen davongelaufen war. Er hatte sie nur ablenken wollen. Barbas winkte ihnen spöttisch zu und verschwand dann in einer Flamme. Die Schwestern gaben sich sofort die Hände und Paige beamte sie zurück zum Dachboden.

* * *

Piper hatte es schon vermutet, dass einem ihrer Söhne etwas zugestoßen war, aber es war trotzdem ein großer Schock für sie, als sie am Dachboden ankamen und sie Chris erblickte, der bewegungslos am Boden lag, während ein ihr unbekannter blonder Mann neben ihm kniete und etwas sagte, dass wie ein Zauberspruch klang. Leo war auch da und er weinte leise, aber er war nicht in der Lage an Chris' Seite zu sein, da ein Schild, das offensichtlich das Werk des anderen Mannes war, ihn davon abhielt.

„Chris!", krächzte sie, während Tränen anfingen sich in ihren Augen zu formen und bevor ihre Schwestern oder Leo sie davon abhalten konnten, rannte sie auf das Schild zu und versuchte es zu durchbrechen, doch sie wurde nur zwei Meter weggeschleudert.

Wyatt bemerkte sie, doch er konzentrierte sich jetzt auf das dunkelrote Licht, das dank seines Zauberspruches anfing aus seinen Händen zu kommen. Aufgeregt hielt er seine Hände über Chris' Wunde, die augenblicklich anfing sich zu schließen und Chris dazu brachte seine Augen wieder zu öffnen und nach Luft zu schnappen. Die ganze Familie schien für einen Moment erleichtert zu sein, doch was als nächstes kam erfüllte sie erneut mit Horror. Das Leuchten von Wyatts Händen wurde noch dunkler und veränderte sich zu einer Art Blitz, der in die noch immer offene Wunde traf. Chris schrie überrascht und schmerzerfüllt auf und versuchte verzweifelt die Verbindung zu lösen, aber vergeblich. Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und hoffte, dass was immer sein Bruder ihm gerade antat bald vorbei sein würde.

„Wyatt, bitte hör auf damit!", schrie Leo ängstlich.

„Wyatt?", keuchte Paige ungläubig auf, während Piper und Phoebe den blonden Mann schockiert ansahen.

Nach einer halben Minute war Wyatt schließlich fertig und stand zufrieden auf. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so viel Macht gespürt. Es war einfach fantastisch! „Danke, kleiner Bruder", lachte er Chris an, der heftig atmete und ihn mit schmerzerfüllten Augen ansah. „Ich würde gerne bleiben und dich für deinen Verrat noch mehr büßen lassen, aber ich hab ein paar neue Kräfte, die ich ausprobieren muss. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich komm zurück." Mit diesen Worten beamte er aus dem Zimmer.

Chris rollte sich auf die Seite und zog seine Knie leicht an und versuchte das erbarmungslose Gelächter seines Bruders und das Versprechen, das darauf gefolgt war aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Er merkte es kaum, dass sein Vater ihn zurück auf seinen Rücken drehte, um seine Wunde zu heilen, denn schon bald wurde er ohnmächtig, da er sich so schwach und kraftlos fühlte wie noch nie zuvor…

Fortsetzung folgt… (Chris lebt, seht ihr? Ich könnte ihn nicht umbringen, aber einfach mach ich es ihm auch nicht gerade, was? Na ja, auf jeden Fall Danke für eure Reviews!)


	9. Ein Gespräch zwischen Mutter und Sohn

Liebe und Angst

Kapitel 9: Ein Gespräch zwischen Mutter und Sohn

Piper stand in ihrem Zimmer und sah hinaus aus dem Fenster. Es wurde langsam dunkel und sie war noch nie so froh über das Ende eines Tages gewesen wie heute. Es war einfach zu viel geschehen. Zuerst hatte Barbas Chris mit seinen Ängsten beinahe getötet und dann war auch noch Wyatt aufgetaucht und hatte die Kräfte seines Bruders gestohlen. Sie drehte sich vom Fenster weg, um zu ihrem jüngeren Sohn hinüber zu sehen, der zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in ihrem Bett lag und schlief. Piper konnte es verstehen, dass er nach allem was er heute durchgemacht hatte müde war. Leise ging sie zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich an den Rand.

Die Erinnerung an ihren älteren Sohn kam zurück und ließ ihre Augen feucht werden. Sie hatte langsam angefangen es zu akzeptieren, dass er in der Zukunft böse war, doch sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er so grausam zu seinen eigenen Bruder war. Sie versuchte diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen und griff mit einer Hand nach der von Chris, während sie mit ihrer anderen sein Gesicht sanft streichelte. Er sah gerade so friedlich aus. Seit sie ihn getroffen hatte, hatte sie ihn nie entspannt oder richtig glücklich gesehen und diese Tatsache machte sie unvorstellbar traurig.

„Mom?"

Piper lächelte leicht, als sie hörte wie ihr Sohn sie Mom nannte. Es war noch immer überwältigend zu denken, dass dieser tapfere junge Mann ihr kleiner Junge war. Ihrer und Leos. Sie sah zu wie Chris seine Augen öffnete, um sie anzusehen und drückte ein wenig seine Hand. „Ich bin hier, Chris. Schlaf ruhig weiter", flüsterte sie in einer Stimme, die sie normalerweise benutzte, wenn sie Wyatt schlafen legte.

Für einen Moment wollte Chris einfach das tun, was seine Mutter ihm sagte und weiterschlafen. Er war wirklich erschöpft und fühlte sich irgendwie sehr schwach und es würde ihm sicher gut tun noch ein wenig zu ruhen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an die Geschehnisse des Tages und er setzte sich abrupt auf. „Wo ist Wyatt?", fragte er, während er wild durch den Raum blickte, als ob er erwartete, dass sein Bruder da stehen würde.

„Er ist weg", antwortete Piper schnell und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Was? Was meinst du damit, er ist weg?", fragte Chris verwirrt. „Wo ist er hin?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Liebling. Entspann dich, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir wehtut", sagte Piper beruhigend und versuchte dabei den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihren älteren Sohn davon abhalten konnte seinem Bruder wehzutun. Sie hatte sein bösartiges Lachen gehört und sein Versprechen, dass er zurückkommen würde, um Chris für seinen ‚Verrat' zu bestrafen und obwohl sie fest entschlossen war ihren jüngeren Sohn zu beschützen, wusste sie nicht genau wie sie das tun sollte.

Chris seufzte. „Ich denke nicht, dass du ihn aufhalten kannst, Mom", sagte er niedergeschlagen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass alles was er in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hatte umsonst gewesen war. Er wusste, dass Wyatt bald zurück sein würde. Er hatte gesagt, dass er zurückkommen würde, sobald er seine neuen Kräfte ausprobiert hat… Neue Kräfte? Chris war verwirrt. Woher sollte Wyatt neue Kräfte haben? Dann erinnerte er sich an diese merkwürdige Sache, die sein Bruder mit ihm gemacht hatte. War es wirklich möglich, dass er ihm seine Kräfte gestohlen hatte? Aber das ergab keinen Sinn. Wyatt hatte auch telekinetische Fähigkeiten und beamen konnte er auch. Da wäre nichts Neues für ihn.

„Was hat Wyatt mit mir gemacht?", fragte er schließlich seine Mutter, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste. Es würde auch erklären, wieso er sich so schwach fühlte.

Piper wurde sehr unbehaglich zu Mute, als sie die Frage ihres Sohnes hörte. Sie wusste wie besessen Chris davon war sie alle zu beschützen. Es würde schrecklich für ihn sein zu erfahren, dass er das jetzt nicht mehr tun konnte. „Hör zu, wieso schläfst du nicht noch ein bisschen, während ich…"

„Nein, ich werde nicht schlafen, wenn Wyatt zurückkommt, um mich zu holen, so dass ihr mit ihm kämpfen müsst", unterbrach Chris sie, da er schon wusste, was sie vorhatte. „Wenn jemand mit ihm kämpft, dann werde ich es sein."

„Nein! Du wirst _nicht_ mit ihm kämpfen!", rief Piper mit einer lauteren Stimme, als sie eigentlich hatte benutzen wollen. Aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen. Sie hatte zu viel Angst davor, dass Chris etwas Dummes anstellen würde…

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Chris und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

Piper wollte gerade antworten, als sie bemerkte, dass Chris anscheinend schon wusste, was Wyatt mit ihm gemacht hatte. Er wollte es wahrscheinlich nur bestätigt haben. „Bitte mach einfach was ich sage und lass mich das regeln", bat sie dann.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Mom. Aber du kannst nicht erwarten, dass Wyatt auf dich hören wird und du hast nicht genug Kräfte, um mit ihm zu kämpfen."

„Und du hast überhaupt keine Kräfte!", schrie Piper nun, aufgeregt durch die Sturheit ihres Sohnes. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du dich umbringen lässt! Du wirst tun was auch immer Leo und ich dir sagen und lässt dich von uns beschützen, denn es ist an der Zeit, dass die klar wird, dass wir deine Eltern sind und das nun mal unser Job ist! Hast du das jetzt endlich verstand, Christopher Perry Halliwell!"

„Es ist beängstigend, wenn du meinen vollen Namen benutzt", scherzte Chris, anstatt zu antworten.

„Chris!"

Chris seufzte erneut. „Mom, ich bin froh, dass du nicht willst, dass mir etwas passiert, aber du musst das mal aus meiner Sicht sehen. Wenn dir jetzt irgendetwas zustößt, dann werde ich überhaupt nicht geboren. Du kannst mich am besten beschützen, wenn du _mich _die Sache regeln lässt."

Piper sah zwar Sinn in seinen Worten, aber sie war nicht bereit es zu akzeptieren. „Und wie willst du das machen? Chris, du hast keine Kräfte mehr. Du kannst dich nicht einmal verteidigen", sagte sie verzweifelt, mit Tränen in den Augen.

Chris umarmte sie auf der Stelle; seine Angst, dass sie es vielleicht gar nicht mochte war vergessen. Seine Mutter war aufgebracht und er musste sie trösten. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir wird schon nichts passieren." Er stoppte, da er wusste, dass er log. „Und selbst wenn mir etwas passiert müsst ihr nur Wyatt retten und alles wird gut werden. Du wirst sehen."

„Chris, bitte lass deinen Vater und deine Tanten sich darum kümmern", schlug Piper schließlich vor, da sie verstand wieso ihr Sohn nicht wollte, dass ihr etwas zustieß. Doch sie war seine Mutter, sie wollte auch nicht, dass ihm etwas geschah…

„Es tut mir Leid, Mom. Aber ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass ihnen etwas zustößt", sagte Chris, während er seine Mutter weiterhin festhielt. Er wollte für immer in ihren Armen bleiben, sich sicher und geliebt fühlen, aber er wusste, dass er bald gehen musste. Bevor Wyatt zurückkam.

Piper zog sich nun zurück und sah ihn mit tränenerfüllten Augen an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Sohn war einfach zu stur und entschlossen für sein eigenes Wohl. Sie wusste, dass sie nichts sagen konnte, was Chris davon abhalten würde die Sache allein zu meistern. Sie seufzte, bevor sie laut nach ihrem Mann rief. Wenn ihr Sohn nicht auf sie hören wollte, dann musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Chris sah nervös zu, wie sein Vater ins Zimmer beamte. Wieso hatte Piper ihn gerufen? Eine Sekunde später erhielt eine Antwort.

„Leo, bring Chris nach oben und komm dann wieder runter, damit wir einen Weg finden können Wyatt zurück in die Zukunft zu schicken", befahl Piper, ohne ihren Sohn anzusehen. Sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Was? Nein, keine Chance! Ich werde nicht nach oben gehen!", rief Chris wie erwartet und rutschte von seinen Eltern weg.

„Doch, Chris, das wirst du", sagte Piper mit fester Stimme und wandte sich dann an Leo. „Worauf wartest du noch?"

Leo zögerte noch immer. Er und Chris hatten schon genug Probleme, ohne dass er seinen Sohn gegen seinen Willen irgendwo festhielt. Aber hatte er eine andere Wahl? Schließlich hätte er lieber einen wütenden Sohn, als einen toten. Er griff nach Chris, doch dann geschah etwas, dass weder er noch Piper erwartet hatten. Chris beamte weg.

„Was zur Hölle ist gerade geschehen?", fragte Piper verängstigt. „Ich dachte, er kann nicht mehr beamen!"

Leo nickte. „Das stimmt, kann er nicht. Wyatt hat…" Er unterbrach sich, als ihm ein fürchterlicher Gedanke kam. Er drehte sich zu seiner Frau um und sah sie mit einem angsterfüllten Blick an. „Ich denke, Wyatt hat ihn zu sich gerufen."

Fortsetzung folgt… (Sorry, dass ich soooooo lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe, aber da das Kapitel so kurz ist, habe ich wenigstens gleich ein zweites dazu getan. Freut ihr euch? Wenn ja, dann schickt mir ein Review ;) Die letzten zwei Kapitel werde ich auch in den nächsten paar Tagen ins Internet stellen! Bis dann…)


	10. Deine letzte Chance, Chris

Liebe und Angst

Kapitel 10: Deine letzte Chance, Chris

„Piper?"

Piper hörte die besorgte Stimme ihres Mannes, doch sie reagierte nicht. Sie wusste sie sollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas _tun_, aber sie war wie erstarrt. Als hätte jemand ihre eigene Zauberkraft gegen sie verwendet. Chris war verschwunden – schon wieder. Und dieses Mal war er bei Wyatt. Nicht das süße unschuldige Baby, das unten in seinem Bettchen lag, sondern das mordlustige Monster, das sich nicht im Geringsten um seinen Bruder sorgte. Der Chris für seinen Verrat bezahlen lassen wollte. Der seinen Bruder wahrscheinlich sogar töten würde.

„Piper, komm schon. Du musst dich zusammenreißen", sagte Phoebe drängend.

„Ja, wir müssen Chris finden, bevor…" Paige unterbrach sich. Sie hatte es nicht so sagen wollen.

Piper sah endlich zu ihnen auf. „Du meinst, bevor Wyatt ihn umbringt?", vollendete sie mit bitterer Stimme. Wie konnte ihr süßes Baby sich nur in etwas verwandeln, das so böse ist?

„Piper, er würde Chris nie umbringen", meinte Phoebe, während sie versuchte sich selbst genauso von ihren Worten zu überzeugen wie ihre Schwester.

Leo sah unbehaglich weg. Er wusste, dass Wyatt in der Lage dazu wäre es zu tun. Er hatte gesehen wie wenig er sich um den Tod seines Bruders gekümmert hatte. Aber was konnte er tun, um es zu verhindern? Wyatt war mächtiger, als die Mächtigen Drei und er hatte Chris und sich selbst von ihnen abgeschirmt. Und selbst, wenn sie sie finden würden, wären sie vielleicht schon zu spät… Nein, er durfte nicht so denken. „Hört zu, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit darüber zu diskutieren", sagte er fest und sah seiner Frau in die Augen. „Wir müssen Chris finden. Ich werde mich ein wenig umschauen und ihr versucht es mit Sprüchen und dem Kristall."

„Wenn Chris uns davon abhalten konnte ihn zu finden, dann kann Wyatt das auch, Leo", widersprach Piper in einem ergebenen Ton. Es war einfach viel zu viel passiert in den letzten Tagen.

„Also schlägst du vor, dass wir einfach nur herumsitzen und nichts tun?", rief Leo ungläubig. Er hatte Piper noch nie so gesehen.

Phoebe und Paige zuckten leicht zusammen, als sie seine laute Stimme hörten. In diesem Moment sah Leo überhaupt nicht wie sein normales, pazifistisches Selbst aus. Er hatte einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den Piper immer trug, wenn jemand versuchte Wyatt wehzutun. Er sah aus wie ein Vater, der zu allem bereit war, um sein Kind zurückzuholen. „Leo hat Recht. Wir müssen etwas tun und hoffen, dass mit etwas Glück…"

„Glück!", wiederholte Piper, plötzlich aufgeregt. „Das ist es! Wir brauchen etwas Glück!"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Paige verwirrt.

„Kobolde. Wir brauchen etwas von ihrem Glück, damit wir meine Söhne finden können", erklärte Piper und wollte zum Buch der Schatten gehen, als Wyatt unten anfing zu weinen. „Leo und ich sehen nach ihm und ihr holt einen Kobold hierher und zwar schnell", befahl sie ihren Schwestern.

Phoebe und Paige gingen sofort hinüber zum Buch, während Piper und Leo den Dachboden verließen. Sie konnten noch immer hören, wie Piper ihren gewöhnlichen Kampfgeist zurück gewann. „Und wenn wir sie gefunden haben, dann werde ich Wyatt mal den Kopf waschen. Es kümmert mich nicht was Chris gesagt hat. Ich bin noch immer seine Mutter und er wird auf mich hören! Sonst hat dieser Junge bis zum Ende seines Lebens Hausarrest!"

Trotz der ernsten Lage in der sie steckten, mussten die Schwestern leicht darüber grinsen. „Oh oh, Piper ist wieder auf Kriegspfad", sagte Phoebe in einer Sing-Sang Stimme, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zuwandte.

* * *

Chris wurde zusehends frustriert. Er war in irgendeinem alten Gebäude und an die Wand gekettet. Das allein wäre schon frustrierend, doch die Versuche seines Bruders ihm Angst einzujagen waren einfach nervend. Wyatt war hier. Obwohl Chris seine Kräfte verloren hatte, konnte er die Gegenwart seines Bruders spüren. Aber er zeigte sich nicht. Chris wusste, dass er ihm Angst davor machen wollte was jetzt geschehen würde, doch Chris war nicht so leicht verängstigt. Er hatte fast sein ganzes Leben gegen seinen Bruder gekämpft und er hatte nie irgendwelche Angst ihm gegenüber durchscheinen lassen und er hatte vor es so zu belassen.

„Wyatt! Hör mit diesem Schwachsinn auf und zeig dich endlich!", rief er laut und vergewisserte sich, dass seine Stimme genervt klang. Es würde Wyatt wütend machen, das wusste er, aber das kümmerte ihn derzeit wenig. Wenn sein Bruder ihn umbringen wollte, dann konnte er sowieso nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Eine Sekunde später wurde Wyatt endlich sichtbar und Chris hätte vor Schreck einen Sprung gemacht, wenn er nicht zur Wand gekettet wäre. Wyatt stand direkt vor ihm, sein Gesicht war nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt und er sah nicht sehr freundlich aus. Wyatt erkannte, dass sein Bruder sich erschreckt hatte und grinste. „Hast du Angst, kleiner Bruder?", fragte er spöttisch.

Chris schnaufte herablassend. „Ich dachte, du wärst jetzt ein bisschen erwachsener. Willst du vielleicht Verstecken spielen?", fragte er sarkastisch zurück.

Wyatt trat von ihm zurück, das Grinsen verließ dabei sein Gesicht nicht, aber er war eindeutig wütend. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufhören mich zu provozieren. Vielleicht lebst du dann etwas länger."

„Also willst du nicht Verstecken spielen? Oh, ich bin so enttäuscht", zog ihn Chris erneut auf.

„Halt den Mund!", schrie Wyatt. Er schoss einen Energieball nach Chris, der ihn in die rechte Seite traf.

Chris konnte einen Schmerzenschrei unterdrücken, fand sich jedoch unwillkürlich an den Vorfall erinnert, wo seine Mutter in gesprengt hatte. Das hatte auch wahnsinnig wehgetan, doch er dachte nicht daran, sondern was sie jetzt wohl tat. Versuchte sie ihn zu finden? Er war sich fast hundertprozentig sicher. Er war froh darüber, dass Wyatt sie abgeschirmt hatte. Chris wollte nicht, dass sie seinen Tod bei den Händen seines eigenen Bruder mit ansehen musste. „Ist das alles was du kannst?", fragte er und versuchte den Schmerz von seiner Wunde zu ignorieren.

Wyatt musste bei diesen Worten wieder grinsen. „Nein, ich hab da etwas, was ich dir zeigen muss." Ohne etwas anderes zu sagen schoss er elektrische Blitze in Chris' Richtung und ließ sie erstarren, bevor sie seinen Bruder treffen konnten.

Chris' Augen weiteten sich. „Woher hast du diese Zauberkraft? Das ist die Kraft eines Ältesten", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Er wusste, dass Wyatt seine eigenen Kräfte gestohlen hatte, aber war es wirklich möglich, dass das eine davon gewesen war? Chris konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte nie eine andere Kraft außer Telekinese und Beamen benutzen können.

„Oh, das ist noch nicht alles", unterbrach Wyatt seine Gedanken. Mit einem Schwung seines Armes gefror der Blitz zu Eis und bewegte sich weiter.

Bevor Chris überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, was für eine Kraft Wyatt benutzt hatte, bohrte sich der Eisblitz durch seine Schulter und blieb in der Wand stecken. Chris keuchte schwer, doch es war ihm erneut gelungen einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Cryokinesis, dachte er dann. Aber Wyatt war noch nie zuvor in der Lage gewesen Dinge einzufrieren. Also war diese Kraft auch neu. Doch war sie eigentlich seine eigene?

„Brauchbar, denkst du nicht?", fragte Wyatt und trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Und ich muss dir dafür danken."

Chris sagte nichts. Was sollte er denn schon darauf erwidern? Komm schon Wy, gib mir meine Kräfte zurück, damit ich dir in den Hintern treten kann? Er hätte es gerne gesagt, aber was würde es bringen? Wyatt würde ihm seine Kräfte nicht zurückgeben und wäre wahrscheinlich nur noch wütender, als er es ohnehin schon war.

„Weißt du was?", fragte Wyatt plötzlich.

Chris konnte der Versuchung widerstehen, ‚Nein was?' zu sagen.

„Ich würde dein erbärmliches Leben vielleicht verschonen", sagte Wyatt in einem letzten Versuch seinen Bruder klar zu machen wie ernst er es meinte. „Ich gebe dir deine telekinetischen Fähigkeiten zurück und du kannst für mich arbeiten. Und wenn du beweist, dass du von nun an loyal bleibst, dann werde ich…"

„Hast du was auf den Kopf bekommen? Ich werde mich dir _niemals_ anschließen", zischte Chris entschlossen.

Ohne Warnung griff Wyatt nach dem Eisblitz, der noch immer in Chris' Schulter steckte und zog ihn mit einem Ruck heraus. Chris war darauf nicht vorbereitet und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein kleiner Schrei entwischte. Zufrieden warf Wyatt den blutigen Eisblitz auf den Boden, wo er in tausend Stücke zersprang. Dann trat er wieder zurück und sagte mit etwas endgültigem in der Stimme: „Deine letzte Chance, Chris."

Chris atmete scher. Er wusste, dass wenn er sich jetzt weigerte, dann würde Wyatt ihn umbringen. Aber er konnte sich Wyatt nicht anschließen. In dem Moment, in dem er den Befehl gab ihre Familie zu töten, hatte sich Chris geschworen, dass er das niemals tun würde. Er würde niemals alles wofür seine Familie, seine Mutter, gestanden, gekämpft und gestorben waren verraten. Chris sah in die eiskalten Augen seines Bruders und schaffte es dieselbe Kälte in seine eigenen zu legen. „Fahr zur Hölle, Wyatt! Ich werde mich dir nie anschließen!"

Bevor er den Satz richtig beendet hatte, hatte Wyatt schon seine Hände erhoben und elektrische Blitze auf ihn geschleudert. Nur dieses Mal verwandelte er sie nicht in Eis, sondern ließ sie seinen Bruder volle Kraft treffen. Für ein paar Sekunden konnte Chris stark bleiben, doch dann fingen seine schmerzerfüllten Schreie an in dem Gebäude wiederzuhallen.

Wyatt war zu abgelenkt, um Barbas zu bemerken, der in dem Raum materialisierte. Er sah amüsiert dabei zu wie ein Bruder den anderen quälte. Das also waren die Nachkommen der Mächtigen Drei. Es war einfach zu bizarr. Sie sollten die mächtigsten guten Hexer sein und kämpften jetzt gegeneinander. Und sie waren abgelenkt. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit seine Rache zu bekommen. Er hatte heute schon zweimal versagt, doch er war sich sicher, dass er es dieses Mal schaffen würde.

* * *

„Habt ihr sie gefunden?", fragte Piper hoffungsvoll, als sie auf den Dachboden zurückkehrte und sah wie ein Regenbogen gerade verschwand.

Phoebe nickte. „Ja. Wo ist Leo?"

„Er bringt Wyatt in die Zauberschule. Er sollte in einer Sekunde hier sein", antwortete Piper und als ob er ihre Worte bestätigen wollte, beamte Leo herein.

„Habt ihr…"

„Ja, haben wir", unterbrach ihn Paige, die wusste was er fragen wollte. „Können wir gehen?"

Piper und Leo nickten und gaben sich die Hände. Es war Zeit ihren jüngeren Sohn von seinem bösen Bruder zu retten. Sie waren wenig darauf vorbereitet, was sie finden würden…

Fortsetzung folgt… (Seht ihr, hab doch gesagt es gibt gleich ein zweites Kapitel! Schickt mir schön Reviews, dann schreib ich die letzten zwei Kapitel am Wochenende fertig!)


	11. Ich habe meinen eigenen Bruder getötet

Liebe und Angst

Kapitel 11: Ich habe meinen eigenen Bruder getötet

Die Mächtigen Drei und Leo beamten in ein altes, dunkles Gebäude und sahen sich schnell nach Chris und Wyatt um. Sie konnten sie jedoch nicht finden und Piper geriet langsam in Panik. „Wo sind sie, Leo?", fragte sie verängstigt.

Leo wollte seine Augen schließen, um nach ihren Söhnen zu suchen, doch plötzlich konnten sie gedämpftes Schluchzen von dem Raum links von ihnen hören. Piper rannte sofort hinüber; ihre Schwestern und Leo folgten ihr rasch. Sie drückte die Tür auf und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als sie sah was in dem Raum vor sich ging. Neben einen Haufen Asche, der anscheinend das Überbleibsel eines Dämons war, waren ihre Söhne. Der jüngere hielt seinen Bruder in seinen Armen, der reglos dalag, während Chris in seine Schulter weinte und die Leute, die gerade den Raum betreten hatten nicht bemerkte.

Leo, Phoebe und Paige blieben ebenfalls im Türrahmen stehen, nicht sicher was sie tun sollten. Als Piper jedoch das Schluchzen ihres Sohnes hörte, ging sie schnell zu ihnen und kniete sich zögernd neben sie. Sie versuchte angestrengt nicht auf das bleiche Gesicht ihres älteren Sohnes zu starren, sondern wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Chris zu, der noch immer weinte und ihre Präsenz offenbar noch immer nicht wahrnahm. Piper holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie sanft fragte: „Chris, was ist passiert?"

Chris bemerkte sie nun endlich und sein Kopf ruckte zu ihr hoch. Er sah sie für einen Moment mit roten, geschwollenen Augen an und senkte dann seinen Blick wieder hinunter auf seinen toten Bruder. Er konnte seiner Mutter nicht in die Augen sehen, nicht nach dem, was er gerade getan hatte. Sie würde ihn hassen. Und sie hatte jedes Recht dazu. Ein weiteres Schluchzen entwich ihm, während er Wyatt ansah. Es war fast, als würde er Baby Wyatt ansehen. Sein Bruder sah so friedlich und unschuldig aus, es war nichts Böses mehr da.

„Chris, bitte sieh mich an", flehte Piper verzweifelt, als ihr Sohn weiter weinte.

„Ich – ich hab ihn getötet", würgte Chris hervor; er wagte es noch immer nicht seine Mutter anzusehen. „Ich hab meinen eigenen Bruder getötet."

Bei diesem Satz konnte Piper nicht anders und wandte ihren Blick Wyatt zu. Chris lag halb auf seiner Brust, doch sie konnte sehen, dass eine Menge Blut auf dessen schwarzen T-Shirt war. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Chris das getan hatte. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Wie hätte er Wyatt ohne seine Kräfte töten können? Und Chris hätte ihm nicht angetan, selbst wenn er könnte… zumindest hatte sie das gedacht. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um das Gesicht ihres älteren Sohnes zu berühren und ihr stiegen dabei die Tränen in die Augen. Er war vielleicht böse, aber er war noch immer ihr Sohn.

Leo sah inzwischen voller Sorge seinen jüngeren Sohn an. Er wusste, was durch dessen Kopf ging. Er hatte gesehen wie sehr Chris fürchtete, dass sie ihn hassten und es war mehr als offensichtlich, bei der Art wie er Piper nicht mal ansehen konnte, dass seine Angst zurückgekommen war. Er verfluchte seine Frau innerlich, als er sah wie sie weiterhin nur Wyatt anstarrte und nichts tat, um Chris zu trösten. Leo war auch betroffen von dem Anblick des toten Körpers seines älteren Sohnes, aber als er daran dachte wie wenig sich Wyatt um Chris gekümmert hat, wusste er, dass sein jüngerer Sohn höchstwahrscheinlich nur in Notwehr gehandelt hatte.

Paige musste Phoebe stützen, die wieder einmal Chris' heftige Emotionen fühlen konnte. Da war so viel Schuld, Angst und Schmerz, dass sie ein paar Schritte zurücktrat, um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und ihren Neffen zu bringen, damit die Gefühle sie nicht mehr ganz so stark erreichen konnten. Sie und ihre jüngere Schwester sahen vom Türrahmen aus zu wie Leo sich auf die andere Seite von Chris kniete.

„Chris, es ist okay, du hast nichts Falsches getan", sagte Leo beruhigend und legte eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. „Du hast dich nur…"

„Nichts Falsches?", rief Chris, während er versuchte die Hand seines Vaters abzuschütteln. Das war allerdings nicht einfach, denn sein ganzer Oberkörper tat noch immer weh von den Attacken seines Bruders. „Ich habe meinen eigenen Bruder getötet! Ich hab _deinen Sohn_ getötet! Wie kannst du sagen, dass das nichts Falsches ist? Es sieht ziemlich falsch in meinen Augen aus!"

Leo packte ihn instinktiv an den Schultern und zog ihn von seinem Bruder weg, um ihn zu umarmen, doch dann keuchte er auf, als er bemerkte, dass das ganze Blut nicht nur von Wyatt war; Chris blutete ebenfalls von mehreren Wunden auf seiner Brust. Leo hielt schnell seine Hände darüber, um ihn zu heilen, doch er war nur zur Hälfte fertig, als Chris wegzuckte.

„Hör auf damit! Ich hab deinen Sohn getötet! Du solltest mich nicht heilen! Du solltest froh sein, wenn ich für das was ich getan habe bezahle!", schrie Chris und holte Piper damit endlich aus ihrer Trance heraus.

„Chris, nein. Leo hat Recht", brachte sie hervor und drehte sich zu ihrem jüngeren Sohn um.

„Nein, hat er nicht! Ich habe ihn _getötet_, Mom!", wiederholte Chris mit einer groben, lauten Stimme. „Ich hab ein verfluchtes Stück Holz genommen und es durch sein Herz gestochen!"

Piper konnte nicht anders und brach erneut den Augenkontakt mit Chris, um Wyatt anzusehen. Ihre Gedanken huschten zu dem unschuldigen, süßen Baby, das sie das letzte Jahr über großgezogen hatte. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass das sein Schicksal sein sollte. Aufzuwachsen, um Leute zu terrorisieren, Unschuldige zu töten, gegen seinen eigenen Bruder zu kämpfen, bis schließlich der eine den anderen ermordet. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing an heftig zu weinen. Dabei entging ihr das bittere Lächeln, das sich über Chris' Gesicht legte.

„Sieht so aus, als wärst du nicht ganz so stolz auf mich, wie du in den letzten paar Tagen behauptet hast", flüsterte er zu Piper gewandt, doch Leo hörte ihn auch.

„Chris, du musst aufhören dich deswegen fertig zu machen", sagte Leo, in dem Versuch seinem Sohn klar zu machen, dass er nur getan hatte, was nötig war. „Er war böse. Und er hat versucht dich umzubringen. Du hast dich nur verteidigt. Da ist nichts Falsches dabei."

„Ich bin hierher gekommen, um ihn zu retten und nicht um ihn umzubringen", zischte Chris wütend. Wie konnte sein Vater nur so tun, als hätte er nicht gerade seinen Sohn getötet?

„Und das kannst du noch immer tun. Du kannst ihn noch immer retten, Chris", sagte Leo sanft. „Du kannst euch beiden ein schreckliches Schicksal ersparen und viele Unschuldige retten. Du bist ein Held."

Chris schnaubte. „Ja, sicher. Ich nehme ein Stück Holz und steche es durch den Rücken meines Bruders mitten in sein Herz – das ist sehr heldenhaft", sagte er sarkastisch und sah dann wieder hinunter auf Wyatt, der noch immer in seinen Armen lag. Er schloss die Augen, da er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte ihn anzuschauen. Aber dadurch kam unweigerlich die Erinnerung an das was gerade geschehen war zu ihm zurück.

_RÜCKBLENDE / EINE HALBE STUNDE FRÜHER_

Chris hatte noch nie so viel Schmerz gespürt wie in diesem Moment. Sein Bruder elektrisierte ihn langsam zu Tode und das fühlte sich nicht gerade sehr gut an. Er musste hier weg, er musste diese Verbindung irgendwie lösen. Er schloss die Augen und betete für ein Wunder, das ihn noch retten konnte. Das nächste was er wahrnahm war, dass er einen Meter von der Wand, an die er gerade noch gekettet gewesen war, entfernt am Boden lag. Hatte er sich gerade gebeamt?

Wyatt stöhnte frustriert auf, als er das sah. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen Chris auch seine Fähigkeiten als Wächter des Lichts zu nehmen, doch das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Chris war schon viel zu schwach, um aus dem Gebäude herauszubeamen. „Es ist Zeit Leb Wohl zu sagen, kleiner Bruder", sagte er, während er zusah, wie Chris versuchte von ihm wegzukriechen. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um einen Energieball zu formen, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung passierte nichts. Verwirrt konzentrierte er sich stärker, aber seine Kraft funktionierte nicht. Er versuchte das plötzliche Gefühl der Angst zu unterdrücken und wollte das alte, hölzerne Bücherregal neben Chris explodieren lassen, doch erneut geschah nichts.

Chris sah verwirrt dabei zu wie Wyatt einen Energieball formte, ihn dann wieder verschwinden lies und das Bücherregal sprengte. Er hielt sich die Arme über den Kopf, um sich von den umherfliegenden Holzstücken zu schützen. Dann blickte er wieder hinüber zu seinen Bruder und hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen, als er sah, dass Barbas hinter ihm stand. Jetzt wusste er was los war. Barbas benutzte Wyatts größte Angst gegen ihn. Die Angst davor seine Kräfte zu verlieren. Chris duckte sich schnell, als Wyatt eine Ladung Eis in seine Richtung schoss. Die Kraft verfehlte ihn nur knapp und traf die Wand hinter ihm. „Wyatt! Barbas tut das! Dreh dich um!", rief er instinktiv aus, während Furcht sein eigenes Herz umklammerte. Er wusste, dass Wyatt gerade versucht hatte ihn umzubringen, es eigentlich noch immer versuchte, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass Barbas seinen Bruder tötete.

„Von was zur Hölle redest du?", knurrte Wyatt und warf mehrere Energiebälle durch den Raum, ohne es überhaupt zu realisieren, dass er sie wirklich warf.

Chris schrie leicht auf, als einer sein linkes Bein traf, aber er konzentrierte sich auf Wyatt. „Du Idiot! Jetzt benutz doch einmal deinen Verstand, oder was davon übrig ist und denk darüber nach! Wer könnte dir deine Kräfte von einer Sekunde auf die andere stehlen, ohne dass du es bemerkst?", schrie Chris ihn an und hoffte, dass Wyatt verstehen würde.

Wyatt runzelte sogleich die Stirn. Sein Bruder hatte Recht. Und er konnte die Macht noch immer in sich spüren. „Also was willst du damit sagen?", fragte er noch immer leicht verwirrt.

„Barbas benutzt deine Ängste gegen dich. Er steht genau hinter dir und wie's aussieht will er gerade fliehen", antwortete Chris, der sah, dass Barbas verschwinden wollte.

Aber er war zu langsam. Wyatt hatte sich schnell umgedreht, ihn bei seinem Kragen gepackt und etwas hochgehoben. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, du könntest mich töten?", zischte er gefährlich.

„Wenn dein Bruder schon tot wäre, hätte ich es geschafft", sagte Barbas und las damit Wyatts zweitgrößte Angst. Die Furcht, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder vielleicht doch brauchte.

„Er _wird_ in ein paar Minuten tot sein, aber zuerst wirst du bezahlen", sagte Wyatt und warf Barbas zurück auf den Boden, bevor er seine neuen Ältestenkräfte nutze, um den Dämon der Angst ein für alle mal zu vernichten.

In der Zwischenzeit versuchte Chris wegzubeamen, doch er war zu schwach. Er schaffte es nur sich ein, zwei Meter von seinem jetzigen Platz zu entfernen, bevor er wieder materialisierte und schmerzhaft auf den Boden aufschlug. Plötzlich hörten Barbas' Schreie auf und Chris sah hinüber zu seinem Bruder, der seinen mörderischen Blick jetzt wieder ihm zuwandte. Aber er hatte doch gerade Wyatts Leben gerettet; bedeutete ihm das denn gar nichts? Offenbar nicht, denn Wyatt ging nun rasch auf ihn zu, mit einem kalten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Weißt du was, Chris? Diese kurze Zeit in der ich geglaubt habe keine Kräfte zu haben hat mir eine Sache deutlich vor Augen geführt", sagte er und Chris sah ihn daraufhin etwas hoffnungsvoll an. Er lachte und hockte sich neben seinen kleinen Bruder. „Ich will dich für deinen Verrat mit eigenen Händen erledigen", schloss er und der Ausdruck von Hoffung auf Chris' Gesicht wich schnell einem von Furcht. In der nächsten Sekunde stieß Wyatt sein Knie kräftig in Chris' Magen.

Chris keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, aber bekam keine Chance seinen Atem wiederzuerlangen, denn Wyatt legte seine Hände um dessen Hals und drückte fest zu. Er versuchte sich loszukämpfen, doch sein Bruder war viel stärker als er und er wurde beinahe bewegungslos auf den Boden gedrückt. Verzweifelt versuchte er zu atmen, doch Wyatt zog seine Hände nur noch enger zusammen. Chris' Blick verschwamm zunehmend und er suchte wild mit seinen eigenen Händen nach irgendetwas, dass er als Waffe benutzen konnte. Endlich berührten seine Finger etwas. Es musste ein Holzstück des Bücherregals sein, das Wyatt vorhin gesprengt hatte und er nahm es schnell in die Hand. Er zögerte eine Sekunde, bevor er das Holz hochhob und es in den Rücken seines Bruders stach.

Augenblicklich löste sich dessen Griff und Chris keuchte nach Luft. Für einen Moment war er erleichtert, doch als sein Blick auf seinen Bruder fiel verschwand das Gefühl schnell wieder. Wyatt lag bewegungslos neben ihm, das Stück Holz ragte aus seinem Rücken und aus seiner Brust heraus. Chris' Augen weiteten sich in absolutem Horror. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt, dass das Holzstück so lang war. Er wollte es aus dem Körper seines Bruders herausziehen, doch plötzlich kamen weiße Lichter aus ihm und trafen Chris. Er wusste sofort was geschehen war. Er hatte seine Kräfte wieder. Aber das würde bedeuten…

Chris benutzte schnell seine telekinetischen Kräfte, um das Holzstück heraus zu stoßen und zog seinen Bruder in seine Arme, wobei er die Schmerzen von seinen eigenen Wunden ignorierte. Er suchte verzweifelt nach irgendeinem Zeichen dafür, dass Wyatt noch lebte, ein Puls oder ein schwaches Atmen, aber er fand nichts. Wyatt lag absolut reglos in seinen Armen. Tot. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Minute fand es Chris schwer zu atmen. Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte seinen eigenen Bruder umgebracht. Den Menschen, den er geschworen hatte hier in der Vergangenheit zu retten. Tränen traten in seine Augen und er senkte den Kopf auf Wyatts Schulter. „Es tut mir so Leid, Wy", schluchzte er. „Ich hab versagt. Ich habe geschworen dich zu retten und ich habe versagt… es tut mir so Leid…"

_ENDE DER RÜCKBLENDE_

Chris weinte erneut in die Schulter seines Bruders, aber dieses Mal zuckte er nicht weg, als sein Vater ihn von Wyatt wegzog, um ihn zu heilen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es noch etwas gab wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Leo hatte ihn nun ganz geheilt und umarmte ihn, während er ihm die ganze Zeit sagte, dass er nichts Falsches getan hatte und dass er ihn liebte. Chris konnte es nicht leugnen, dass die Worte seines Vaters ihn berührten, doch er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Alles was er wollte war die Bilder und die Erkenntnis von dem was er gerade getan hatte aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen…

Fortsetzung folgt… (Das nächste Kapitel ist das Letzte und ich werde es wahrscheinlich morgen ins Internet stellen! Es wird auf jeden Fall etwas fröhlicher als der Rest der Geschichte sein, also freut euch!)


End file.
